Breaking the Rules
by IchigoPudding
Summary: TEMPOTARY HIATUS What if Burt's reaction to his son's coming out was different? Kurt's life changes drastically as he tries to cope with his sexuality and many arising problems. Pretty much onesided Rachel/Kurt. Eventual Kurt/Finn.
1. Prologue: Drastic Measures

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kurt & co.

Summary: What if Kurt's dad had reacted differently to Kurt's coming out? Kurt's life changes drastically as he deals with his sexuality and many arising problems. Rachel/Kurt. Eventual Kurt/Finn.

Beta-ed by: **Debraelq**

Timeline: Monday

--**Breaking the Rules—  
--Prologue: Drastic Measures--**

"D-dad I'm gay…" Kurt said softly, wincing slightly.

"I know; I've known since you were three, and all you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heals … but I had hoped you'd grow out of it. I was wrong to hope, though. These things must be forced," he said with a sigh and Kurt instantly became very nervous…

He gulped, watching in fear as his dad approached.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The Glee club had not seen Kurt for 6 months… He had suddenly stopped coming to school, and the Hummels had moved from their house, leaving no forwarding number or address. It was as though he had just disappeared off the map, going forever and removing himself from their grasp.

Burt Hummel had closed his mechanic shop, and no one had seen him.

The Gleeks wondered where their friend had gone. Kurt hadn't been in their lives long, but they knew that if he had left because of the bullying, then he and his father would not have disappeared so completely.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

One day, exactly six months and 13 days after his disappearance, Kurt returned to school. The Glee Club noticed that he was different, _very_ different.

In fact, Kurt looked so different that Finn had almost walked right past him without even noticing him, which was strange as the boy used to stand out like an Easter egg on a Christmas tree.

Kurt was wearing black sunglasses, and his hair contained no gel. Instead it was messy and sat raggedly around his face. He wore a plain, moss green t-shirt and casual blue jeans. The boy looked… Normal.

On closer inspection, Finn could also see that his lips were chapped, and his hair did not appear shiny or silky. He appeared to be nervous, tired and thinly worn.

The jock and gleek gently grasped his shoulder, and he instantly felt the teenager tense under his grip. Kurt slowly turned around and lifted his sunglasses up onto the top his head. Finn noticed that his eyes, which were dull and closed off, had prominent bags under them.

"Hey Kurt," Finn said with a smile.

A small hint of recognition flashed in the boy's eyes, and he smiled back thinly.

Kurt's voice was weak and croaky when he replied, "H-hi."

Finn gently squeezed Kurt's shoulder before he let go.

"I'm glad you're back, Kurt. Will we be seeing you at Glee practice today?"

Kurt bit his lip, hesitant. "Um… I don't know. I don't know if my dad- Err. Maybe… I don't know. Ahhh… I'll have to see."

Finn watched in dismay as Kurt ran off, acting as if the devil himself was after him.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Alas, poor darling Kurt. Please review and tell me what you like about it?  
And Kurt has lost his cool and sarcastic demeanor, oh noez! D:

And please note that this is only a teaser, I'm not sure if I'll post more yet as I only have 13 chapters completed out of around 30-50 and I'm a really slow writer and tend to swap between stories as I get different ideas.

Vote on my poll.


	2. 1: Trying to Fly

AN: Thanks for all your feedback, I really appreciate it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own this, unfortunately…

Beta-ed by **debraelq** who is awesome. Bow down to her and read her stories (I bet everyone's read _First Kiss_ and if not SHAME ON YOU!).

Timeline: Monday, Tuesday

--**Chapter One: Trying to Fly--**

Six months ago if Finn had told him that he had missed him, he would have squealed with joy – in his head of course – but now after all that time had passed he could not. He wasn't even allowed to interact with his crush. Doing so was against the rules. The rules were his life now…

But the one thing he missed more than Finn was Glee. Kurt doubted he could sing now. He hadn't sung for the past six months; he had hardly even talked. These past months had mostly been devoted to screaming.

He wanted to go back to Glee but being a Pansy was against the rules… He was tough, a warrior.

Then again… He had loved Glee.

The one thing standing in his way was his father.

Oh god, he was so very scared of his father…

**--Breaking the Rules--**

"Uuuhhh… Dad?" Kurt bit his lip, resisting the urge to put his hand on his hip and risk being punished.

"Yes, Kurt? How was your first day of school?" A flash of warning flashed deep inside his father's eyes.

"Umm… It was alright. A_ girl_ from Glee club wanted to know if I was joining up again and said she _really _wanted me to come." He hoped the lie passed his dad's defenses.

His father waved a hand dismissively, "Do what you want."

Kurt wasn't sure whether that was a yes or a no, but he hoped that he could rejoin…

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The next day Kurt was quietly practicing in the choir room at school, not wishing for anyone to come in. His voice was rusty and raw, but he hoped he could get in to shape before Finn or another Glee member questioned him again. So far he could only manage to scrape a high E and that was being optimistic.

Even if he could sing soprano again, Kurt knew he couldn't. He was a man. A straight man that was manly and did guy stuff and _definitely _did **not** like Finn Hudson!

He did not hear the door open. He was so frustrated that he didn't notice someone entering. Instead he continued with his shaky and rather bad practice.

"You know if you try harder and practice more, you could fix your rather abhorrent singing voice."

Kurt flinched. Rachel fucking Berry was right behind him!

He whimpered lowly in his throat before burying his face in his arms.

He heard the she-devil approaching before a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. In normal circumstances Kurt would have uttered a scathing remark, but instead he just buried his face further into his arms.

After several moments of regaining his cool Kurt sat up.

Rachel gasped, "Kurt?! Oh my god, Finn had said it was bad bu-" She closed her mouth abruptly. "Um, I'm glad you're back." She smiled, and Kurt guessed that he didn't want to know what Finn had told the Glee club about him.

"N-nice to see you too," he croaked out sadly.

Her reaction to this was to pat him on the shoulder, and he decided that even though she didn't dress as well as he used to she was an alright person to be around.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Rachel obviously didn't recognize Kurt, just if you didn't realize and Kurt has gone through a lot of trauma and is OOC on purpose just to clear that up -.-  
I'm also debating on whether to give Kurt a permanent stutter once he gets his snarky attitude back.


	3. 2: Askance

Disclaimer: Do not own, sadly.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq who is amazing :D

Timeline: Tuesday – Thusday (Two weeks , two days)

**--Chapter Two: Askance--**

After a few minutes, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"T-thank you, Rachel…" He smiled shakily.

She nodded her head slightly. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

He bit his lip, "Yeah, S-sure I am."

She looked doubtful of this but didn't comment on it.

"You want me to help you practice?"

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Over the next week, Kurt and Rachel practiced every day after school – excluding Thursdays which was when Glee was going to be on- and it was a week later that Finn asked if he was coming to Glee for the second time.

Kurt had been standing at his locker and trying to avoid members of Glee – he swore that all the other members, other than Rachel, had just disappeared. They hadn't even noticed him.

"Kurt?!" the voice rang down the hall, and Kurt groaned quietly … just great.

He shut the door to his now incredibly plain locker and turned to leave, but a strong hand grasped his arm.

"Whoa, Kurt what happened to you?You look like the jocks have given you a makeover… and a bad one." Mercedes raised her eyebrow as she surveyed his clothes – a plain cotton button-up shirt which was light blue, and a pair of blue jeans. Not to mention that he was wearing sneakers.

Kurt cringed. He hated the clothes, too, but he could not relapse.

Rules, rules, rules.

He had walked away, desperate to escape her company and had run into someone with a decidedly male chest… Not good.

He took a step back and raised his eyes to look at Finn Hudson. Oh great, now he'd rather be back with Mercedes…

"Hey there!" the ever ecstatic Finn chirped.

"H-hi… What do you want?" Well that had been a great thing to say seeing as Kurt had been the one to run into Finn…

"Oh, yeah," Finn smiled, "Are you joining Glee again?"

Kurt bit his lip. One day after school to practice… Maybe he would only have to sing backup… Hopefully.

"Umm…. Yeah, I might turn up." He hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

After eight full days of practice with Rachel -and some extremely quiet shower singing, Kurt's voice was almost restored to normal. Almost, being the key word. His voice could only reach an F (which was very good), but his voice became all crackly and his throat very sore. He didn't know if he would be ready for Glee in the afternoon, he had already skipped the practice one week ago.

Word had spread around the school about the "gay kid gettin' unbent" and his "new look". Kurt was sick of it; he tries to fit in and even more people look.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The Glee club watched as Rachel and Kurt entered. Rachel sent them a warning look while Kurt smiled hesitantly.

"Hey Kurt," Finn cheerfully called across the room, breaking the tension as all the Gleeks happily called out and waved to the tentative boy.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Yeah, Kurt kind of has two personalities.

Kurt's thoughts =_ italics_

The Rules influence = underline

And just so you know, I update every Sunday and Wednesday or Thursday :)


	4. 3: Wanting

Disclaimer: Alas, I still have no rights.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

**Song****: Defying Gravity – Chris Colfer (solo version)**

Timeline: Thursday

**--Chapter 3: Wanting--**

When Will Schuester entered the practice room he was pleasantly surprised to see Kurt Hummel back in their midst. He smiled.

"Hello Kurt, nice to see you again."

Kurt smiled back shyly. "Hi…"

Will wondered why the boy was acting so withdrawn but didn't question it.

"Have you been keeping up with your singing then?" he asked.

Kurt blushed. "Um… N-not really. Couldn't."

Everyone's eyes were now focused on his form. He flushed darker.

"Well, do you want to show us what you can do?" Mr. Schuester asked kindly.

Kurt buried his face in his hands. "N-no, thank you."

Will frowned. "Okay then…"

Suddenly, Rachel grasped Kurt's arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on, Kurt. You can sing fine!" she encouraged.

He just stared at her blankly for a second. "I don't think so, Rach." He pulled out of her hold and sat down, crossing his arms.

Puck laughed. "Is gay-lord scared?"

He scowled in response – he really didn't know why the jocks had been let in - and sat down to watch the practice, attempting a few lines here and there.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The song the Glee club was currently practicing was one of Kurt's personal favorites… Of course he couldn't actually sing it as it was a girl's part and that would be _completely _against the rules. He still liked the song, though.

Rachel had of course been given the solo to Defying Gravity… Kurt still wanted to sing it, though. But even if she let him, his voice was fucked.

He was currently sitting at the piano in the practice room waiting for Rachel to finish at her locker or with Finn – that _did not _cause an ache in his chest! He lightly ran his fingers over the keys before pressing down the first note to a song he knew just as well as the back of his hand.

_**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!**_

Rachel Berry approached the door to the room in which she was to meet Kurt but stopped and listened before entering. She could hear the music of a very familiar song and Kurt Hummel's voice singing the lyrics.

_**It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!**_

He sounded good! Better than he had before, Rachel realized. She closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her.

_**I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
**__  
_She quietly opened the door, being careful not to make any noise. Kurt's voice sounded normal again! His voice was the perfect melody, rising up and down with the lyrics. She smiled.

_**I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!**_

She rang her hands together as Kurt sang and played perfectly. He was amazing, and she was beginning to notice just how pretty he looked…

_**I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And never bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Ohh ohhh ohhhh!**_

Rachel was ecstatic; he had hit the high F, oh. Would that mean that Kurt wouldn't want to hang out with her now?

Kurt was smiling. God, he looked so wonderful when he smiled. Her heart soared.

No, no! Kurt was homosexual! He would never want her.

No, he wouldn't want her at all…


	5. 4: Grasp

Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq (Who is up to chapter 11 and 12 and very happy about that fact)

Timeline: Thursday, Friday

**--Chapter 4: Grasp--**

Kurt looked up from the piano to see Rachel staring at him; he brushed his bangs back into place before standing up. "Hi, there."

She blushed. "You were really good."

He nodded. "T-thank you..."

"You really should consider singing it with me as a duet." She smiled at him again. Why did she keep doing that?

"Umm... I don't think so."

Rachel frowned. "And why not?!"

"Not allowed." Kurt bit his lip.

Rachel misunderstood. "But Mr. Schue can't deny you this opportunity! This could potentially be great for the Glee club!"

Kurt tapped his foot, inspecting his fingernails.

"What?!" Rachel demanded, affronted.

"When I said that I wasn't allowed, I didn't mean Schuester…"

**--Breaking the Rules--**

It was Friday morning, and Kurt was walking into the school building when someone grasped his shoulder. He instantly tensed due to being ridiculed for almost his entire high school experience.

But the hand did not force him toward the garbage bin and a slushie was not heading towards him either.

Instead the hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

The only thing that Kurt could be certain of was that whoever it was that was grasping him so gently was male. He could tell by how large the hands were and the musky scent that was reaching his nostrils.

Kurt was relishing the contact, but he had to stop.

The rules were forcing him to pull away…

I must obey the rules…

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt sharply pulled out of the boy's grasp and quickly turned, glaring again the sun's harsh glare to gaze at his stalker's face.

He recoiled. "F-Finn? W-what do you want?"


	6. 5: Hold Me

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't have the rights to this wonderful program in my grasp…

AN: Ninquelote and Culurien mentioned that 'Breaking the Rules' could also refer to Burt breaking the rules regarding what a father should or shouldn't do (not to mention the law), and not just Kurt breaking his father's set of rules.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Friday

**--Chapter 5: Hold Me--**

Finn smiled gently. "Hey. So listen, Rachel and I were talking about a song that you like, umm… Flying Gravity or something?"

"Defying Gravity," he automatically corrected, "and if Rachel sent you to convince me to sing it with her..."

"Oh no…" Finn shrugged his shoulders slightly, trailing off for a moment. "She just mentioned it in passing, and I was just going to tell you that… If you like the song, you should sing it…"

A small smile graced Kurt's lips.

"It's touching to know that you care about my happiness, Finn, b-but I can't. I'm sorry." His smile turned slightly wistful as he gazed into the distance, seemingly staring at nothing.

"You shouldn't give up something you love just because someone tells you to," Finn whispered to him quietly - capturing Kurt's attention – before dejectedly walking into the building, hands in pockets. Kurt's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

That afternoon when he entered the auditorium, Rachel was already sitting at the piano, eagerly awaiting his arrival. She stood up when he entered.

"Kurt," she chirped happily, "hi!" She leapt to her feet and bounded over to him before consuming him in an enthusiastic hug. Kurt awkwardly patted her back, his frame tense.

Only one person had ever hugged him before in his whole entire life, and that was his mother. He hadn't hugged anyone since she had died, and that had been when he was six years old…

Tears filled his eyes, and he hugged the girl to his body tightly, releasing years of suppressed emotion.

"Shh… It's alright." Rachel gently hugged him back and let him cry against her shoulder, soaking her blue sweater and seeping through to her skin…

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Yeah… I like the stutter, I mean, if Tina doesn't have one then Kurt can make up for it XD  
I loved Kurt in this chapter… I want to hug him. Who else does?

Oh and, if you love me, you'd read this: http : / / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2787499 / 1 / Best_Friend


	7. 6: But Don't Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I seriously doubt that I own this, don't you?

AN: A huge sorry to Slash Pl0x who's been all 'Ahh, it's Rachel! **Run Kurt, rruuuun**!!!'

Beta-ed by: Debraelq (Go to her homepage and bid on her!)

Timeline: Friday

**--Chapter 6: But Don't Kiss Me--**

Twenty minutes later, Kurt pulled away, hiccupping, "S-sorry…"

"It's fine," she whispered dreamily, absentmindedly wiping away his tears.

"It-it's just… I-I… Never mind…" he bit his lip. Rachel frowned.

"Are you okay now?" she asked softly.

Kurt nodded. "Y-yes… I mean, I-I will be."

Rachel grinned. "That's good," she encouraged before slowly leaning forward.

Their lips connected, and Kurt had a sudden urge to pull away. He didn't want to encourage her, but he also had to. He forced himself to endure it.

He needed to endure it…

He forced himself to part his lips, to grant her access, and her tongue eagerly entered into his mouth. He felt about ready to vomit.

_So disgusting…_

He gently withdrew, and she made a keening noise in the back of her throat, surging forward to reclaim his lips. He allowed it; he had to allow it even as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

He had to like girls…

Kurt was silently suffering as another small part of him died inside.

He was draining away, drowning in self loathing, but he endured it.

The rules said he had to…

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: If you want me to write you a oneshot just leave a review with your prompt, pairing and the like ;)


	8. 7: Frustration

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… Damn.

AN: Because the last chapter was so short - xx

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Saturday – Monday (Three days)

**--Chapter 7: Frustration--**

The weekend left Kurt recuperating… Before his 'therapy', he would have watched The Notebook while giving himself a pedicure, but now he could not… It was against the rules to watch chick flicks and use beauty products... His dad had even become suspicious when he had seen Kurt washing his face with plain water. No, he could not risk it.

He also couldn't cry and eat ice-cream… Unfortunately that wasn't very manly either.

Why was it that all the things that he wanted to do were against the stupid rules? He hated them. They were wrecking his life!

He sighed and put one of the 'acceptable' movies into his DVD player, pretending that he wasn't checking out the lead actor as he fought crime and avoided capture.

He also ignored the fact that the actor kind of reminded him of a certain quarterback…

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Monday came much too quickly, and Kurt was dreading seeing Rachel again. She was scary… And wasn't tall enough… And her shoulders weren't broad enough…

Okay, stop those thoughts. He took a deep breath before heading towards the school building.

And running straight into one of the two people he didn't want to see.

_Oh crap…_

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Finn smiled lightly. "Hey Kurt!"

"H-Hello there… You." He bit his lip, which he should really stop doing as it was wrecking his lip and becoming a rather bad habit…

Finn's smile fell slightly. "What's wrong Kurt? You seem… Panicked."

"N-nothing's wrong. I just really have somewhere to be right now." Kurt tried to walk past, but Finn desperately grasped his arm.

"Kurt," he spoke softly, "class doesn't start for another twenty-five minutes, and we have time to talk, right?"

Kurt frantically shook his head. "Umm… No. I have to… Go see Mercedes! Yeah. Uhh, so I'll see you, later."

He hurried off, hoping that no one else would talk to him…

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Only to have the situation repeat itself.

"Hi Kurt!" Rachel yelled happily from the other end of the corridor, and he swore softly under his breath, just great…

"Why, h-hello there…" His smile was false. Why wouldn't these people leave him alone?!

She smiled sweetly at him. "I just wanted to know if after practice today you would like to come over to my house."

Kurt chewed on his lip. "I-I don't know…"

Rachel's face turned pleading. "We could watch the Sound of Music while drinking strawberry milkshakes?"

He nodded his head slightly.

"Fine, but if my dad asks… We got hot and heavy in your room, trying to be quiet while your parents were in the next room watching Survivor."

He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Rachel gaping after his retreating figure.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Now there's some old Kurt attitude! And he didn't stutter during that last sentence. I can imagine that in a Kurt voice… ;)


	9. 8: I Though I Loved You Then

Disclaimer: No I don't own the goodness… Why must you torture me so?!

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

**Song****: ****Thought I Loved You Then - Brad Paisley**

Timeline: Monday

**--Chapter 8: I Thought I Loved You Then--**

It was the last class of the day, and Kurt was incredibly bored; but that was understandable when you were in last period biology and learning about cloud patterns. Not to mention that the teacher seemed to have no sense of fashion at all...

He didn't know why he felt so rebellious, but a part of him just wanted to put on some of his old clothes and run around kissing guys.

No! No… He couldn't do that! _Or… Could he?_

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Finally the bell rang and Kurt headed to his daily practice with Rachel. He arrived there first and sat down at the piano, running his fingers reverently over the keys.

A throat was cleared behind him, and Kurt swung around on the piano bench.

The smile fell from his face as his gaze met Finn Hudson.

"F-Finn… Hello. What are y-you doing here?"

Finn smiled. "Hey Kurt. Rachel said something about getting things ready for the Sound of Music or whatever, and she asked me if I could come here and help you practice… Is that alright?"

Kurt bit his lip for what must have been the hundredth time this week. "Ye-yeah, that's fine." He smiled slightly, shifting on the bench so that there was enough room for Finn to sit down.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt pressed the play button on the CD player and turned to face Finn.

"O-okay big guy, you lead, I'll sing back up."

Finn nodded.

_**I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you **_

_**You had me mesmerized**_

_**And 3 weeks later in the front porch light taking 45 min to kiss goodnight**_

_**I hadn't told you yet but I thought I loved you then**_

Kurt almost forgot to sing, he was so busy looking down at the music sheet. This was the song that Rachel had chosen?!

_Sigh… Finn's so dreamy._

No! No… The rules.

_Finn is a very talented person, nice manly singing voice… Likes girls, got one pregnant. I like girls… Yep, like them a lot, Rachel's just a bundle of fun and… girly bits._

_**Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea**_

_**Stronger than it's ever been**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then.**_

See, 'feel about you girl'. Meaning someone that is female.

_I can be feminine…_

No, not going to happen!

I am a strong and self-sufficient male… I am a strong and self sufficient male… I am a strong an-

_**I remember taking you back to right where I first met you **_

_**You were so surprised **_

_**There were people around **_

_**But I didn't care I got down on one knee right there**_

_**And once again I thought I loved you then**_

Finn's voice was so dreamy… Kurt felt like he was melting into a puddle of goo.

Oh damn it. Strong and se-

_Sexy, incredibly sexy; words that described Finn perfectly…_

No.

Wistful sigh. _Oh yes…_

No, I don't think so.

_Yes…_

N- Oh damn it.

_**Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea**_

_**Stronger than it's ever been**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then.**_

He smiled, continuing to add little touches of background singing here and there. He was so happy right at this moment. This was better than the practices with Rachel, more free and relaxed. Rachel pushed him too hard.

Sissy. You can't handle singing how the fuck are you going to support your future children then you lazy son of a-

_I'm not having kids! I'm gay._

YOU ARE NOT GAY! DON'T BE SUCH AN UNNATURAL SON OF A BITCH. You will marry a girl and have children, work a nice manly job and support your family!

_But Finn's the only family I want…_

_**I can just see you with a baby on the way**_

_**I can just see you when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before.**_

Kurt watched Finn sing. He was so handsome… And kind of pretty in a jock kind of way…

_I wonder if he's a good kisser._

Stop thinking like that. Not going to happen.

_I think he would be…_

_**Now you're my whole life now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl  
Well look back some day at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say and I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then...**_

After the song finished, they stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

Kurt coughed awkwardly. "I better go, have to start heading to Rachel's… Umm, s-see you tomorrow."

Kurt hurried out of the auditorium, leaving Finn staring at the door. Watching as it swung closed, putting even more distance between him and Kurt.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

**Remember:**

Kurt's thoughts =_ italics_

The Rules influence = underline

Singing = _**Bold Italic**_


	10. 9: Unwelcome Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Not even the computer that I'm using which is owned by my parents -- Don't sue me!

AN: I am so sorry for my horrid description of Rachel's dads D: {I also had to make up names, anyone know their real ones?} – and also, Easter update! (At least here in Australia)

Beta-ed by: debraelq

**Song:** **I'm Just a Girl – Bachelor Girl**

Timeline: Monday

**--Chapter 9: Unwelcome Distraction—**

Kurt arrived at Rachel's with about forty-five minutes to spare. This was mainly because he and Finn had only completed vocal warm-ups and only the one song…

He rested his forehead on the steering wheel of his car. Why had he become so flustered?!

Because you're a little girl in a man's clothing.

That voice was really annoying him. He was seriously considering removing parts of his brain until the voice became mute. He sighed and opened the door before heading to the front door.

He lifted a hand and knocked on the wood.

There were the sounds of giggling before a man opened the door. Behind him a white male had his arms looped loosely around a darker man's waist.

"Hey there, you must be Kurt!" The guy with the glasses spoke from under the darker man's arm. "My name's Travis, and this is my husband, Kevin."

Kurt swallowed nervously. He'd forgotten about Rachel's dads... Oh well, he followed them inside and headed in the direction that they had pointed, to Rachel's room.

Stupid poofs, you'll fit right in here... you disgusting little maggot.

_S-shut up..._

**--Breaking the Rules--**

_**I might be a little, concerned with my hair  
I might need comfort, more than my share  
I might seem to follow fashion, but claim that I don't care  
My heart is your best friend, when it rules my head**_

He gently knocked on Rachel's door before slowly opening it; she obviously hadn't heard him...

Rachel was brushing her hair in front of her mirror singing her heart out.

And she didn't look like Rachel.

_**I might want to talk a lot, but don't ask me why  
And I'll get impatient, if you don't reply  
I might always search for something wrong, I want you to deny  
And if you love me just stay close, and hold me when I cry**_

Her hair had been straightened, and she was wearing a tight black top with a white and black checked miniskirt. The skirt was her trademark short length, but the top was slightly revealing which was quite a feat for the prissy girl…

_**Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl  
One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world  
I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl**_

She turned from the mirror and headed towards him. He took a step in and backed slowly away from the advancing girl.

Her made-up eyes followed his every move.

_**I don't seek money, but I want your time  
Cos I'd give my life for you, when you are mine  
And it hurts me more than I can say when you pull away  
But if you love me, you should tell me everyday**_

_If he loved her?!_

Heh, have fun sissy boy!

Kurt's legs hit the back of the bed, and he fell back. She followed.

_**Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl  
One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world  
I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl**_

_Y-you are hard to handle… _Her lips brushed against his cheek. He shuddered slightly. _And scary._

She began to whisper lightly against his ear.

_**I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl **___

She brushed her lips gently against his own.

Obey the rules…

_**You might think I'm too demanding  
But you're just not understanding, no**_

She snaked her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

_I'm f-feeling distinctly uncomfortable with this situation…_

_**I might like to take advice, but go my own way  
And it's when I hurt the most, I swear I'm okay  
And it's always when you least expect, I say I want to stay  
it might take just a single kiss to steal my heart away.**_

She leapt up and started spinning and dancing, sending Kurt shy, but flirtatious, winks and smiles.

_**Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl  
One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world  
You think I'm an x file, I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl**_

_Why is she even singing this to me?! I know what it feels like to be a girl!_

You're a male Kurt; going into the girls' bathroom doesn't change that.

_Like you would know…_

_**Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl  
One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world  
I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl**_

She twirled one last time before landing on the bed next to him, crossing one leg over the other and smiling.

_**I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl**_

Her smile widened.

"Soo… What did you think?"


	11. 10: Future

Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own D:

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Monday –Wednesday

**--Chapter 10: Future--**

"I-it was great."

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing their lips together.

"Oh, Kurt, you're such a good person!"

_Yeah, I have to be to put up with you, now don't I?_

"T-thank you."

She kissed him again.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

That had been on Monday afternoon and by Wednesday morning Kurt had really wanted to avoid her.

She had spent all of Tuesday kissing him, following him, and hanging off of his arm like some monkey-hybrid.

_I wouldn't mind linking arms with Finn though…_

You let Mercedes link arms with you. Go out with her!

…_Ew._

**--Breaking the Rules--**

It was lunch time, and Kurt was sitting with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie when Rachel set her tray down next to his.

"Hey Kurt!"

He sighed. "Hello there."

"What's the matter?" Her smile made its way into a slight frown. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." He went back to picking at his food. He really wanted a salad right now… He would kill for a salad.

_I know something else I'd kill for…_ His eyes drifted to Finn who was happily eating a hamburger and talking to Noah Puckerman. Finn eyes drifted to him and their gaze locked.

Well, you can't have salad… Or Hudson.

_But I waaant him!_

…You are so pathetic.

A pout formed on his lips. _I don't care, I love him…_

The voice snorted inside his head. You're so stupid; he will never like you, Kurt. Look at yourself, you unnatural freak.

A small whimper escaped from his lips which were no longer pouting. _But I-_

"-urt, Kurt? Kurt!"

"O-oh… What?"

Her face showed that she was concerned.

_Probably wondering if I can still kiss her. _A light shudder ran throughout his body.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kurt? I normally wouldn't repeat myself, but you were acting as if someone was yelling at you, and you were kinda daydreaming and recoiling in fear… You were also looking at Finn." The hurt in her voice was obvious.

_Oh great… Only I should have permission to cry like a hormonal, teenage girl…_

I, for once, agree with you...

"I'm just... Distracted. Thinking about the past, the f-future... Our future."

_I can almost taste the bile in my throat..._

She positively beamed. "You're so great Kurt." She fluttered her lashes.

_I really miss my clothes. Can I wear my clothes?_

I wouldn't recommend it... Burt would kill you in two seconds.

_Good point..._

He poked at the prison food with his plastic fork and sighed, ignoring Rachel for now.

It was a shame that his dad would not let him pack his own lunches anymore; the ones he made for himself were too girly.

_This will so wreck my diet..._


	12. Setting it Straight?

Disclaimer: I do not own the goodness.

Beta-ed by: debraelq

Timeline: Wednesday

**--Chapter 11: Setting it... Straight?--**

"I'm going to go now," the brunette announced happily, smiling at Kurt.

Mercedes glared at her. "No one cares, Rachel."

She huffed in reply. "Kurt cares, don't you Kurt?"

_Piss off princess._

Yeah, you're wasting our time, bitch!

He nodded.

She stood up and made her way out of the room, dumping her trash, and placing her tray on top. Rachel sent a wink in Kurt's direction.

_Ew._

I actually sort of agree with you, even if you are a bit of a fag.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

After school Kurt was walking down the hallway. He was on his way to the room in which he and Rachel were planning to practice in, when he was ambushed.

His cheap, dad-approved, twenty dollar shirt was roughly man handled as he was pulled inside; he readied himself for a slushie in the face or a punch to the stomach.

_If they had grabbed any of my designer clothes with their grubby hands like that, I would have bitch slapped them all across the face by now._

But the person that had dragged him into the closet obviously didn't plan to hurt or humiliate him. A pair of sticky lips descended on his and a tongue searchingly probed his mouth.

It's 'the thing'...

_Urgh, tell me about it. I mean, tongue already?!_

I agree, I bet even Hudson would at least butter you up first. You're a pretty high maintenance type of girl...

_Thank you, honey._

You're flirting with a voice inside your head; that's sad.

_I wasn't flirting. I'm expressing months of suppressed emotion. Can I set the drama queen in her place?_

Sure, go ahead.

He gently pushed her back by her shoulders; she made a noise of protest.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Her lip trembled slightly.

"I... I can't do this, Rach. I just... I feel that we, we're not really working out."

In the dimly lit closet, he could see her eye fill with tears.

"You don't like me? You... You think I'm stupid, is that it? Am I not pretty enough? W-why?!"

"R-Rachel, I'm so sorry. I am... I'm gay." Admitting it again after so long was hard, but he could accept who he was.

"But, I thought you were straight! I mean... You used to dress different, and you used to hate me and be so sarcastic..."

He shook his head. "Rachel, I dress like this because I have to. There are spies everywhere, you know." He laughed bitterly at his own joke.

Tears made tracks down her face. "I'm… I'm going to go now."

She pushed past him and left the closet, the door swung shut behind her.

So… I guess that you won't be practicing after school today?

_No, I don't think that I will be…_

Kurt opened the door and left the closet, shutting the door behind him. He turned to head to his car when a heavy body knocked into his small frame; he stood there in stunned silence, staring at a grinning Finn Hudson.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Look! The voice and Kurt are teaming together; yay! :3  
I think it's actually kind of fun to make heaps of sarcastic comments, yeehaw!

Also, you guys **have** to read 'Would You?' by The 'Telepathic Hawk' (a really beautiful Puck/Kurt) and 'Playing Dressup' by 'Slash Pl0x' (Puck/Kurt/Finn) they're my favourite Glee stories at the moment :)


	13. 12: Revelations

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own...

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Wednesday, Thursday

**--Chapter 12: Revelations--**

"Huh-hi," Finn stumbled over his words slightly.

God, your hottie is strange.

_Yes, but he's my hottie._

He smiled, "H-hi Finn!"

"Whoa, Kurt is there something different... Has your voice changed?"

Oh god, he has the whole 'I-am-a-lost-puppy' look going on.

_I know; it's adorable._

"Y-yeah... Um, just happy I guess."

Finn nodded his head enthusiastically. "That's great."

_I think I'm melting._

**--Breaking the Rules--**

He didn't see much of Finn after that, although he did seem to see Rachel quite a lot. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a good thing. He didn't think it was.

He was currently sitting in a Glee Club session, humming idly to himself as Schuester introduced the newest member of New Directions.

As expected, people complained, leading up to her challenging Rachel's talent. April opened her mouth and started to sing, after demanding that the piano player start playing.

Her voice was amazing; he wiped a tear from his eyes, blowing his nose on a tissue. His voice used to be like that, but now it was horrible. Absolutely terrible.

He didn't deserve to be in Glee Club, so he stood up and began to head for the door.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue questioned wearily.

He hiccupped slightly, still holding the tissue in his hand. It crumpled in his fist.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I… I can't do this."

"But you only just came back. We need you."

As a tear travelled down his cheek, he continued shaking his head, slightly hysterically. "No. No you don't. You have twelve members still, and you don't need me here."

"But we want you here." That was Finn, speaking quietly, but it travelled across the room reaching everyone's ears.

Rachel huffed. "I don't!"

"Rachel," Mr. Schuester sighed, "don't start this now."

"NO! This isn't about talent." Rachel stood up, and tears sprung to her eyes. "I don't care about that right now. Kurt should leave. He isn't welcome any more!"

Kurt whimpered slightly, "Rach, please stop." He spoke softly, muttering.

"I will not stop. You didn't even let me tell anyone. I loved you. I still love you!"

From the sidelines Brittany's nose wrinkled in confusion. She leaned over to whisper to Santana. "Isn't Kurt gay?"

The other cheerleader huffed, "Duh, that's probably why he dumped Berry."

Brittany's face was blank. "But he didn't say anything about dumping her…"

Finn's mouth dropped open. "You two went out?" His voice was tinged with hurt.

"Later Finn!" Rachel snapped.

April merely downed some of her secret stash, shrugging at Will. "I need a pick-me-up, teenage angst, huh?"

Kurt stormed from the room and a few minutes later Rachel angrily did the same, heading in the other direction.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Umm… This was supposed to be a reminiscing chapter but turned into a new plot twist and a whole new lot of angst.

You can follow me on Twitter (BerryPudding) or you can follow my Glee RP account on Twitter (BerryPanties) – which is Jacob and I didn't realise the name similarities until after :D


	14. 13: How to Sing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Song: Green Finch and Linnet Bird – Johanna (Sweeney Todd) Timeline: Friday --Chapter 13: How to Sing--

_Kurt stared longingly out of the window of his 'new bedroom'. It had just been three days since he had finally gotten up the courage to tell his father about his sexuality. His dad had completely freaked out – and overacted in his opinion – knocking him out and moving them out of Lima, Ohio the next day. Kurt's windows now had bars on them, blocking the view of the blue sky and one lone tree that was slowly swaying in the breeze. He began to sing._

_**Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate  
sitting in cages  
never taking wing?**_

_He buried his face into his pillow that was now bare of his pink barbie pillowcase – he loved some of the clothes that the blonde possessed and had written a letter to the company asking if they could make some in his size but, sadly, they hadn't replied – before resuming his singing._

_**Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain  
staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?**_

_All of his clothes had been taken away; he was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt and black track-pants. He felt horrible. Even his body scrubs had been confiscated, not to mention his hairspray, and strawberries and cream conditioner._

_**How is it you sing  
anything?  
How is it you sing?  
Green finch and linnet bird,  
nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing?**_

_Why did he have to go and open his big mouth? He had known that he was homosexual since he was five. Why did he have to choose now, eleven years later, to decide to tell his father?_

_**Whence comes this melody  
constantly floating?  
Is it rejoicing or merely **__**halloing?**__**  
Are you discussing?  
Or fussing?  
Or simply dreaming?  
Are you crowing?  
Are you screaming?**_

_Burt had even found his stash of Finn 'not-quite-stalker' photos and his doodles of 'FH + KH' surrounded by love hearts. That hadn't been the best moment of his life._

_**Ringdove and robinet  
is it for wages?  
Singing to be sold?  
Have you decided it's safer in cages  
singing when you're told?**_

_Mentioning Finn, Kurt really missed him. His dopey smiles, dumb comments, reassuring grins..._

_**My cage has many rooms  
damask and dark...  
Nothing there sings,  
not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know,  
when they're captive.  
Teach me to be more  
adaptive.**_

_He heard his dad moving around but ignored it. He wanted his freedom goddamn it!_

_**Ah...  
Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,  
nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing.**_

_His dad stormed into the room, eyes blazing. "Shut up."_

_He shook his head and opened his mouth._

_**If I cannot fly...  
Let me sing.**_

_His dad growled and advanced towards him, swearing under his breath._ _Hands wrapped around his neck._

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt awoke, drenched in sweat, from the dream, nightmare... memory and sighed. He got up and headed to the bathroom, removing his clothes before hoping under the spray and washing himself with the non-scented generic brand soap. He had nothing left that stood for him, that represented his personality. Everything that he had owned – even the photos of his own mother and himself as a baby, toddler, child and teenager – had been taken, placed somewhere that he didn't know. He didn't dare to enter his dad's room anymore to bask in the scent from the dresser.

He pulled on a pair of blue jeans - they were, unfortunately, not skinny, instead some of those loose jeans that guys wore half-way down their asses these days. His dad had brought them so that they would on purpose - and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. He snuck a black belt into his plain black school back and checked that he had his books -which were new as his old ones had had pictures of female singers – mostly Lady Gaga and Beyonce -, hot guys and lots of FH + KH drawings.

He shouldered his bag and went to exit the house.

"Kurt?" a voice asked gruffly.

He suppressed a flinch, "Y-yes, sir?"

His head snapped to the right as his dad punched him in the stomach, hard. He whimpered slightly in pain.

"Men don't stutter, you're a man. Aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," he whispered, panting.

Another punch, "speak louder!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now off to school. If you're not home on time you better be getting laid **by a girl**," his father growled the last part, and he forced himself not to shiver.

"Okay, goodbye." He nodded stiffly, and his dad patted him on the back.

"Do me proud."

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Just so you can see why Kurt has a few issues… 


	15. 14: All Over You

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: The first non Kurt-ish POV – aside from the Rachel POV - part in this chapter, you'll be able to tell, hopefully ;) {Especially since he isn't even in the room at the time}

Timeline: Friday

**--Chapter 14: All Over You--**

He had slipped the belt around his waist, after being slushied. Apparently becoming 'un-gay' didn't solve the problem of being unpopular, especially with the newest gossip that he had been dating _Rachel Berry_ (who was pretty much the most unpopular girl in the school; even he was more popular; surprise, surprise!). That didn't help, and after cleaning himself off in the girls' bathroom, he came face to face with a poster.

'**West Side Story' – Tomorrow Lunch  
Audition with the Celine Dion of your choice**

_Rachel Berry *_

It was her name, with her signature star; it was obvious that she was leaving Glee club, as well. They now only had 11 members….

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The Glee Club – sans Rachel and Kurt, but counting April and Mr Schue – sat around numbly, except for April who was too busy being drunk to notice.

"We're screwed." Finn was pretty much still, looking forward with his mouth slightly hanging open. "This is a totally freaking joke! Without Kurt or Rachel we're screwed. We need another member, and even with April we won't be as good as we were."

Mr Schuester gazed upon him for a moment before nodding his head slightly, showing what he agreed.

"Well, what can we do about that?" the teacher asked.

Mercedes stood. "Well, how about Mr Jock here gets Rachel to come back."

Finn blinked. "How?"

The girl snorted slightly. "Well, she _was _all over you before her and Kurt."

His nose wrinkled slightly. "She was?"

Aretha shook her head, muttering something about dumb football players and too many knocks to the head. "_Yes_."

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt sat at a table by himself, alternating between morosely pulling on the sleeves of his navy colored shirt and picking at his school cafeteria hamburger, while scowling at the dry, over-processed meat and the limp lettuce. The tomato was slightly green and the cheese looked slightly off putting. Kurt was sure that if it had been seven months ago, he would have been happily eating his fresh, homemade salad and excitingly gossiping with Mercedes, wrapped up in his brand new, fashionable, designer clothes.

He took a sip of his water (which would be the only thing he would have until he got home and had pizza or something with his dad. This school food had so many carbs! Not to mention probably tasted like cardboard) before going back to his new mission of successfully fraying the cuffs on his shirt.

Kurt tensed as he heard someone approaching. He had learned, with his dad, to use more of his senses.

The sound of a chair being pulled out and a tray being plopped down were the last things he heard before his breath caught, unexpectedly, in his throat.

"Hello," Finn Hudson smiled brightly, shoving a fry in his mouth.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: Gahh! I'm freaking as excited as you guys, I was just randomly writing as I went and now I'm all "He chose Kurt and not Berry!!" as if I didn't already know…


	16. 15: Want You

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own :(

Beta-ed by: debraelq

Timeline: Friday

**--Chapter 15: Want You--**

Kurt spluttered a little, "May I… M-may I… Help you?"

Finn continued to grin as he chewed on his fries; Kurt thought he vaguely resembled a mad-man… Just a little.

"I," Finn spoke slowly, one word at a time, still eating, "Want. You. To…" the next words were all in a garbled rush, "I-want-you-to-come-back-to-glee."

Kurt hummed low in his throat. "Did you ask Rachel this too?"

Finn shook his head without hesitation, joyful as always. "Nope! Haven't seen her since that day when you both left."

It was a shame that Kurt had no evidence to prove otherwise. He resumed picking at the cheeseburger – if you could call it that.

"Are you gonna eat that?" the jock suddenly asked, pointing at his burger.

Kurt shook his head no, and Finn flashed him a grin before taking it off of his plate and taking a bite.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you make a habit of eating other peoples' unwanted food?"

Finn smiled.

"No, only yours." He smiled and took another bite, winking.

Kurt blushed. He resisted the urge to bury his head in his arms.

"Wanna go bowling?" It was as if Finn had just picked the question out of thin air, and Kurt gazed at him in shock.

"B-bowling?"

Finn shrugged, looking sheepish. "You like bowling, right?"

"Y... Yeah, sure." The words just tumbled out of his mouth and as Finn bounded away – after saying something about going bowling on Wednesday or something - this time Kurt did bury his head in his navy-clad arms, sighing softly to himself.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Rachel was furious; Kurt didn't even look at her anymore! Here she was available and ready for the taking and he chose to ignore her?

She was going to make herself irresistible to him.

She was going to make Kurt Hummel so jealous, he wouldn't be able to refuse.


	17. 16: Can't Refuse

Disclaimer: I do not own the goodness.

Beta-ed by: debraelq

AN: My Twitter followers (BerryPudding) get special chapter sneak peaks ;)

Timeline: Monday

**--Chapter 16: Can't Refuse--**

Monday at school, the first thing Rachel did was approach Finn, after checking that Kurt was nearby.

"Kiss me," she hissed under her breath, glaring in Kurt's direction for a moment.

Finn gaped at her, "Uhh, what?"

"One, two," she ignored the panicked look on the jock's face and continued to count, "three!"

She forced her lips to Finn's, making a few exaggerated moaning noises as she pretended to use tongue, wrapping her arms around him.

When she pulled back she let her gaze travel back to the counter-tenor, smugly noticing that he was staring at them with a small frown upon his lips.

She mentally laughed, all was going to plan.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

When Mercedes opened her locker, she didn't expect a note to fall out. People didn't put notes in her locker. The only person to even pass her a note was Kurt, before he left and then became… distant.

Opening it, she frowned. Oh, it was so on!

_Mercedes,  
How is it that Rachel Berry got into Kurt Hummel's pants and yet you - poor thing that you are - could not?  
You know what? Maybe you should think about that. Just reflect, think upon your shortcomings – you know, the usual – Oh! And __**please**__ remember that Kurt is __**so**__ out of your league._

Whoever sent that note would be eating carpet.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt was idly flicking through his math homework when an angry ball of fury in the form of Mercedes Jones stormed up to him.

"Kurt! Who did you tell that I liked you?"

He paused, glancing up at her. "No one."

She huffed. "Good."

Closing his math book he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it 'Cedes?"

She threw the note down on the table, telling him to read it before crossing her arms.

Kurt shook his head. "You shouldn't listen to what an-anonymous notes tell you. This is all lies you know."

She looked hopeful. "Really?!"

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't get in my p-pants. We just made out a bit… and you know you have no shortcomings." He shot her a small smile.

She sighed, sitting down. "Who do you think wrote it?"

He shrugged. "I don't k-know who y_ou_ told." He raised an eyebrow and she paused, thinking.

"The people who _knew_ were; Brittany, Quinn… Santana-," He almost face-palmed right then and there but resisted. "Oh, and Tina and Rachel also knew."

This time Kurt did let his head fall to his hand.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Okay, Tina's too n-nice… Brittany's too clueless and wouldn't know such big w-words… And a-any of the rest could be your note wr-writer."

"Okay so, Quinn, Santana and Rachel."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, you may now leave my presence."

He waved a hand airily, and she huffed before storming off looking for blood.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: And now I have a strange Mercedes plot twist, even I didn't see this coming!

Who do you think it is? :)


	18. 17: Signs from God

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: We're STILL only up to episode 5 -.-

Timeline: Monday – Thursday (Four days)

**--Chapter 17: Signs from God--**

Quinn was standing by her locker talking to Santana when Mercedes stormed up and slammed the door to her locker, startling both girls.

"What the hell!" Santana snapped, hands on hips.

"Okay, who was the one who did it?" She waved her finger back and forth in a 'nuh-uh' gesture.

Quinn let out a huff. "Who did what?"

"Who the hell wrote a note to me and put it in my locker." She glared at them.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Now, think for a minute. Why would one of us do that?"

"Yeah," Santana interjected, "why would we even waste our time?"

Mercedes frowned.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of you, because if not then… I don't even want to think about it."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What did this note say?

"Never mind."

And Mercedes stormed off leaving Santana and Quinn to shrug at each other before going back to talking about cheerleading routines.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

He stumbled over his feet as his world swam, April had tried to give him lessons on 'how to be cool' and while he was annoyed about that, what he was happy about was the woman giving him some alcohol. Maybe that could make the pain go away…

So there he was, staggering down the hall way when an orange and green blur grasped his elbow.

"Kurt," her voice was disjointed. He couldn't think.

"Ohh Bambi, I cried so hard when the… hu-hu-hunters shot your mommy."

And then he threw up on her shoes before passing out in his own vomit.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Finn had cornered him, once again.

Kurt sighed. "Okay then... What did you want?"

"Come back to Glee." The jock pouted, effectively melting Kurt's insides into goo. He felt a blush rising, heating up his cheeks.

"Urr... y-no."

"Please?" Finn grasped his shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Kurt shivered. "No?"

Finn frowned. "Okay then... Let's go bowling!" The jock was now grinning happily.

He blinked.

This guy is an odd one...

"Bowling?" Kurt mentally told 'the voice' to shut the hell up, which he was sure wasn't healthy.

Finn nodded, looking all jumpy like a drug addict or someone with too much sugar in their system.

Kurt shrugged before smiling happily.

"Okay."

_Dad won't mind... Right?_

The voice gave no response.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The bowling ball smacked down all the pins, and Finn cheered happily for himself before turning back to Kurt and smiling.

"Your turn."

Kurt shrugged, chewing at his lip absentmindedly.

"Okay... Just d-don't expect me to be as good as you."

"What ball do you want?" the jock beamed at him.

A light pink blush rose on Kurt's cheeks. "D-do... Do you mind if I – um – use yo-your one? It's just... I-I think it might be... Lucky."

Finn shrugged. "Sure, but it's not that lucky."

Kurt grabbed the ball and threw it; it rolled down the lane before knocking over the pin on the far right.

"See?" Finn poked him in the ribs, and Kurt stuck out his tongue in return, relaxing for once in what seemed to be such a long time.

"N-no... Trust me, it's lucky. I haven't played since I was nine." He picked up a bright pink ball, and the voice in his head shuddered. "Watch, this won't be lucky like yours."

He winked in Finn's direction before throwing the ball; it flew down the alley before knocking over the rest of the pins.

Finn cheered while Kurt gaped at the pins which were now all standing up again. This was surely a sign from God.

When the pink ball came back out from the dispenser, Kurt hugged it to his chest.

"I think I might use this one."

Finn nodded, grinning. "Cool."

And when they're lips touched, Kurt kissed back.

The voice in his head told him to stop, but he ignored it.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

"Where have you been?"

The voice was chillingly quiet and cut through the dark. Kurt froze midway in his attempt to sneak through the house.

I told you to stop! The voice whimpered.

"N-nowhere."

"Men don't stutter! Heard you got drunk at school today too, we'll have to teach you how to hold your alcohol."

His dad advanced towards him before sniffing the air slightly.

"And why the hell do you smell like guys deodorant?!?!"

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The next day, Kurt sat amongst his fellow Glee Clubbers silently as the rest of them all speculated about Quinn's strange behaviour. Finn, Quinn, April and Mr Schue weren't there yet, and he was sitting there silently, staring at his shoes morosely. He pulled down his sleeves more to hide the bruises from last night. They hurt but by now he was used to the pain.

He was sure, if he wasn't in the room, they'd be talking about him as well.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: See? You guys were all 'Yay, kissing!' but now you're all 'Damn it to hell!' ;)


	19. 18: Truths and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: I find Mercedes so hard to write; Kurt, Finn and Rachel I'm all 'sure no worries!' but with her all I can do is mentally groan.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Thursday

**--Chapter 18: Truths and Lies--**

Puck stood, glaring at them all. "God how dense are you all?! I bet you just thought Burt and Ernie were just roommates. Don't you think she's maybe knocked up, got one in the oven! You know, _pregnant?"_

"Well, who's the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" All he received was blank looks. "Finn."

Kurt sat there, stunned. Quinn was pregnant?!

_D-does this... Does t-th-this mean that Finn... Just ki-kissed me for fun? And he kissed Rachel…_

My recommendation is to go for the diva slap and storm off technique.

_Y-yeah... Th-thank you for that._

You're sounding a little breathless, even in your thoughts... Are... are you okay?

_I... I think I might be okay with-without Fi-him..._

Okay... You better not be lying to me.

_Err... Wo-wouldn't you kn-know since you're... me?_

Sure thing; as far as you know, anyway.

_Th-thank you anyway... For being there, fo-for me._

You can always count on m-

Mr. Schuester entered the room, cutting off the voice and clapping his hands excitedly.

"Okay everyone, we're going to have a performance in front of the school."

**--Breaking the Rules--**

After Glee practice, Mercedes sat at the back of the auditorium, watching Rachel sing, seething.

Rachel finished the song with a flourish, bowing to her imaginary audience.

Mercedes stood, glaring. "I got somethin' to say to you."

"Well, I don't have to listen to you." Rachel visibly rose to her full height – if that was even possible – and she stalked off.

"Kurt doesn't miss you!" Mercedes yelled after her.

Rachel turned; her eyes full of rage. "How would YOU know?!"

"He's returned to Glee," Mercedes examined her nails. "And, I know you wrote that note."

"So? Also, in regards to your other accusation; Too. Bad."

Mercedes couldn't stop herself from saying the next line, so she didn't.

"We're going out, and he returned to Glee to be with me."

"W-what? No he didn't... What about Finn?!"

Mercedes snorted. "What about him? He's too occupied with Fabray. She's knocked up."

"I..." Rachel's mouth opened and closed before she simply gave up and walked off.


	20. 19: Princesses and Cowboys

AN: See? My chapters are getting longer, I'm so proud of myself! :) Also, I'm currently 2 chapters behind in writing this, at first I was about 15 ahead, then I changed it to 10, now I only have 8 prewritten chapters. I'm probably going to have to write some short chapters up ahead :(

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; except for the plot.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

**Song:**** Somebody To Love – Glee Cast**

Timeline: Friday, Friday night, Saturday morning.

**--Chapter 19: Princesses and Cowboys--**

Finn was leaving Miss Pillsbury's office on Friday, after he had given her the music scholarship application, when someone slapped him across the face. He raised his eyes to gaze at Kurt who was giving him the most hurt look he had ever seen.

"Y-you... You used m-me." His voice was small, vulnerable and broke Finn's heart.

He gently placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, ignoring the fact that anyone could see them in the frequently used hallway, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"No Kurt. I didn't," he whispered and Kurt's cheeks tinged a light pink.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt placed the cowboy hat carefully atop his head and turned to smile shyly at Finn.

"H-how do I look?"

Finn grinned as he put on his boots. "Like an unbelievably adorable cowboy."

Kurt flushed a light pink, but their moment was ruined when Quinn called Finn away, complaining loudly about how she didn't think she looked any good in black.

April bounced in, drunk as ever. She proceeded to make out with Puck and squeeze Kurt's nose, annoying his diva side to no end while the voice just laughed.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt had never dressed up as a cowboy before. He preferred dressing up as a princess – resulting in his tiara collection being destroyed by his dad - and having tea parties with his dolls rather than playing Cowboys and Indians.

April put a hand on his shoulders, and he strutted backwards. Mike grabbed her from behind, and she spun off ending up with Puck and running around Artie.

_God, Finn's ass looks so good in those jeans._

Too much info there...

_Well if you'd get out of my head then we wouldn't be having this problem._

He met Finn's eyes and Finn winked, causing his cheeks to heat up, and he decided that dressing up as cowboys was fun after all.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Mr. Schue entered the room as Kurt was putting on Santana's make up. He had always had an eye for these sorts of things, not to mention that he had always used make up when playing princess.

"April's not in the Glee club anymore." He blanked out for a bit before blinking and realizing that he actually needed to listen to hear people speaking.

Observant, as ever.

"We don't need her, to be great," Mr Schue finished.

Mercedes stood. "But we need her for the second act."

"I'll just have to go out there and tell them to cut it short… Guys, you were great! Don't worry, there will be other performances.

Finn stood. "Kurt could do it." He smiled in Kurt's direction, ignoring his frantic head shaking.

"No," Kurt hissed, realising that a non-verbal approach wasn't getting through.

The jock turned and pouted at him.

"No…"

Finn's lower lip jutted out further.

"…No?"

Finn reached out and intertwined their hands. "Please."

Kurt sighed. "Okay then… But if anyone tells my dad…"

He only received a bright grin in response.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

The lights went back up and Kurt flinched slightly._****_

Ooooh  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet

His voice was probably a bit higher than it should be but Kurt supposed it was alright…

_It will go fine as long as the voice shuts up… _

Make me.

_Damn._

_**Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me **_

_Talking about getting no relief…_

Shut it you.

Finn was standing beside him now, singing, and Kurt tried to keep his emotions in check.

Hormonal bitch, the voice teased playfully.

_**I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

He held the note, jumping inside.

_Oh my god, Finn held my hand!_

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat**_

Finn was singing to him, and they were gazing into each other's eyes. He cast a nervous glance towards the audience.

_**I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat**_

He spun in a circle, a huge smile on his face. He faltered a little though when he saw Rachel standing in the back scowling.

_**I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

Finn was next to him again, holding his hand before letting go. His heart fluttered.

You need a flower so you can be all 'he loves me he loves me not."

_No comment._

_**Find me somebody to love [x7]  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

Mercedes held the note, and he smiled in her direction. She nodded back.

Maybe they could still be friends.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

_A six year old Kurt ran around giggling as his mother chased him. She was laughing happily as she slowly jogged, making sure not to really catch up to the young boy. Said boy was wearing a pink tutu that frilled out, and had red lipstick smeared across his lips. He was wearing a pair of sparkly blue 'sensible heels' that clicked sharply as they hit the floor._

_His mom caught up and grasped under his arms, lifting him up and spinning him around._

_A cough from the nearby doorway drew their attention. His mother turned around, Kurt on her hip, and smiled at Burt._

"_Hello there!" She beamed._

"_I didn't know we had a daughter..." His voice was calm, but his eyes had a hidden fire to them._

_Her smile faltered slightly. "Don't say that about Kurt. He's my baby."_

"_Doesn't look like a he," his father muttered before stalking off._

Kurt woke up drenched with sweat. It seemed even his good dreams, ones of his mother, were plagued by his... Burt.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: I _really_ love that last dream sequence, I wrote it before the Somebody to Love part as I was so excited ;)


	21. 20: A Typical Saturday

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Saturday

**--Chapter 20: A Typical Saturday --**

He glanced at the clock, 6:30... urgh, what a horrible time, especially when he needed – and deserved – beauty sleep. He closed his eyes again.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Knock. _Groan._ Knock. _Roll over._ Knock. _Put pillow over head. _Bang! _Wha...?_

"Kurt! Get the fuck up, now!"

He sat upright immediately. His father wasn't supposed to get up until... He glanced at the clock – 9:30 am? – Where the hell had the time gone?

He shoved the covers off quickly and scampered around looking for clothes, tugging off his pyjamas as he went.

"C-coming dad! One minute!"

The door swung open just as he finished doing up his jeans, letting them hang half-way down his ass. He smiled nervously.

"Hi."

His dad appraised him, taking note of his plain blue jeans and red checked flannelette shirt, before looking back up at his face.

"Don't smile." Kurt stopped instantly.

"So... What are we doing today? Do you want me to cook breakfast, and then I can help you at the garage? I-I can make you some coffee?"

His dad nodded absentmindedly.

"Bacon and eggs, no sugar in the coffee, and come to the garage with both when you're done." Kurt just stood there. "You are dismissed."

He scurried off toward the kitchen.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt's hands shook horribly as he attempted to crack the eggs. One cracked in his trembling hands and covered them and the floor, dripping onto his boots.

He swore, grabbing paper towel and trying to fix the damage, scrubbing desperately. He then sprayed air freshener all over the area before trying to crack another egg.

This one went into the pan perfectly, making happy sizzling noises. His next egg wasn't so lucky and cracked into the pan along with half the shell.

He tried to fish out the shell, burning his finger in the process. Kurt immediately put the finger into his mouth before instantly removing it and making a face.

_Egg fingers, eew._

I agree, that tasted disgusting. Shame on you.

He ran his finger under the faucet before using a fork to remove the shell from the egg. He then turned over the bacon before it could burn.

He put fresh coffee into the coffeemaker and pressed the button, getting out a travel cup before turning back around to tend to the eggs.

The phone rang, and Kurt jumped slightly before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kurt? It's Finn."

"Uhh... Y-yes, it's me." He chewed his lip.

"Good! How's it going?"

"Al-alright." He turned off the frying pan and poured the coffee into the travel mug. "Wh-why did you call me... and how did you get this number?"

"Oh, Rachel gave it to me... I just wanted to hear your voice."

"W-well, that's nice, I suppose." He murmured distractedly, putting the eggs and bacon into a container and putting the lid on the cup. Kurt chucked the spatula he'd been using in the sink for later and readjusted the phone, letting it rest more comfortably between his neck and shoulder.

Such the multi-tasker.

He snorted. "I know, right?"

"What?" Finns voice asked, "Is someone there?"

"N-no," he stuttered as the voice laughed happily. "Just... talking to myself."

He walked outside and placed the food for his dad in the passenger seat and put the mug in the cup holder.

"Oh... okay then."

He headed back toward the house.

"Listen Finn, I have to go to work. If you have something to say, be quick."

"I... really like you Kurt. So, um, bye!"

The line went dead, and Kurt numbly put the phone back before getting into his car.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

His dad spat the coffee out onto the ground.

"Too weak, get me another."

His dad started to eat his eggs and bacon, chewing with his mouth open, and Kurt cringed as he walked away.

When he reached the work coffee machine he put in a double shot before taking a mug off one of the nearest hooks and setting it on the bench.

"Kurt!" his dad's voice yelled. "Come help this customer with his car!"

He put a bright smile on his face before coming back out to the front, holding his dad's coffee.

The next moment was like time froze; standing there at his car was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

AN: I was debating on continuing but then I was like 'cliff-hanger would get more reviews!' ;) *hint hint*


	22. 21: Car Troubles

Disclaimer: Sure I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow :D

AN: Hehe, love my new disclaimer! Using it forever… Don't steal it people (or at least credit) I know you all stole 'Kurtsexual' *Glares around room, pointing at random people*

Beta-ed by: debraelq

Timeline: Saturday

Warning: If you're still reading this story thinking 'oh, I can just skip the poor Kurt parts' then too bad, there will be no more warnings from now on.

**--Chapter 21: Car Troubles—**

It was as if time had frozen as their eyes locked.

"'Sup Hummel?" a deep voice asked, and then it was as if time had sped up.

The mug tipped a little and some of the liquid spilled over his fingers. He hissed slightly in pain, but it did not matter; this pain was brief.

"Hello, Noah. What's the problem?"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "And you know how to fix a car?"

Kurt shook his head and turned around giving the coffee to his father.

"Yes, Noah, I do." His father gave him a warning look before going back to working on the car that had to be fixed by Monday.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

He bent over more to see what the problem was; Puckerman's truck was so high. It wasn't fair really. He was on his toes when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Kurt turned around.

"What? Never seen a fag fix a truck before?" he hissed, weary about his dad being nearby.

Noah nodded to his stomach and he pulled his shirt down self consciously, re-covering the blue and yellow tinged bruises marring his pale skin.

"D-do..." he had to stop to calm himself down. "Don't tell a-anyone."

Puck inclined his head slightly.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The following morning – he had gone home before his father who still had a few things to finish off – his dad looked up, sneering, as Kurt laid his breakfast before him.

"Kurt?" his dad growled out.

"Yes dad?" Kurt asked, not daring to look into his father's eyes.

Hands wrapped around his already bruised wrists and he bit back a cry of pain.

His dad's eyes glared hatefully into his own. "You'll listen to me when I'm talking to you."

Kurt could only nod desperately.

"Who was that **boy** today?"

The hands closed tighter around his wrists. "N-no one."

His dad stood, towering over him before lifting up a foot and kicking at his left kneecap. Kurt's leg collapsed from under him, and he whimpered lowly in his throat like a trapped animal.

"Tell me who, or I'll break your fucking knee!" his dad growled, raising his foot again.

"Alright!" Kurt clutched at his kneecap with his hands which were equally as sore.

"Was it that Finn guy? Because I **swear** I will take a fucking flame thrower to that car of his."

The fallen diva shook his head desperately. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the snot flowing from his nose.

"N-no, no. That was Noah Pu-puckerman. He throws me in the school dumpster every d-day before school. He's com-completely straight."

His dad nodded stiffly once before sitting back down to start eating his breakfast.

As Kurt desperately tried to half walk, half crawl away, his dad shouted something after him.

"I'll believe you. This time."

He sniffed once before resuming his struggle to just get out of the stupid room.

I'm sorry that just happened.

_Th--th-thank you._

When he finally made it to his room – it had been horrible trying to get down the stairs – he collapsed on his bed, curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep. His stomach was aching from being bruised and was crying out for food.


	23. 22: Wake up!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow ;)

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: No this will not become Purt or Puck/Kurt/Finn; I might eventually write one of those pairings but not for this.

Timeline: Monday, Tuesday

Key:

_Italic - Kurt's thoughts_

Underline – 'The Voice' (Who is smexy.)

**Bold**, _Italic_, or Underline – Emphasis

_**Bold-Italic – Song Lyrics**_

'' – '**Texting'**

**--Chapter 22: Wake up!--**

Wake up Kurt.

_Neh._

Come on, school time.

He rolled over, irritated. _Well __**that**__ will get me up._

You can see Finn – _Too confusing. _Rachel - _Wow, now I __**really**__ want to go. _You could stop Puck from spreading nasty rumors. _Oh damn, there was that, wasn't there?_

He slowly sat up; it seemed as if his whole body was protesting.

See? Rise and shine.

_Well that's great, but I'd really rather just stay._

With Burt?

_Okay, point taken._

**--Breaking the Rules--**

The jocks had him by his arms and legs and were in mid-swing towards the dumpster.

"Stop!" a voice growled.

Wheee~! This is so much fun, Kurt!

_Huh, what? Shut up for second, I need to hear._

A sound that Kurt was very familiar with filled his ears. It was the sound of fists hitting flesh. He was suddenly dropped to the ground, provoking his injuries.

He looked up to see Noah Puckerman hitting his jock friends in the face. He gazed on in shock.

After about 10 minutes, Puck turned to look at him, wiping blood from his lip. It was a good thing that only three of Puck's 'friends' had cornered him today.

The jock picked up his bag and put an arm around his shoulders, leading him into the school.

After catching about 10 people staring at them, Kurt shrugged off Puck's arm before trying to grab his bag back. The teen held it out of reach.

"Noah." He jumped for the bag, but it once more moved away. Kurt didn't bother to try again as his ribs were beginning to hurt. "I'm not a baby."

Noah handed him his bag, frowning.

"You shouldn't have to do everything yourself Kurt."

-**--Breaking the Rules--**

'**I miss u kurt.'**

He stared down at the message; he had been woken up at four on a Tuesday morning for _this?_

His fingers flew across the keypad of his phone. **'Go. Away. Rachel.'**

'**But ily :)'** Even her texting was like a toddlers! I love you should never be shortened to three letters.

'**Go away. I don't care about your foolish crush. Leave me alone and let me sleep.'**

He sat the cell phone – which was not his iPhone, unfortunately. Instead it was a cheap one with no internet access, none of his old contacts, none of his favorite songs, and absolutely no pictures of hot guys – on the bedside table and rolled over to try to get some sleep.

His phone buzzed. He put a pillow over his head to try and block out the sound. The phone vibrated again, and he groaned before grabbing the stupid thing.

' **Plz tlk 2 me. I just wnt 2 b ur friend.'** The first message read, and he shook his head to himself incredulously.

_Talk to her? Friend?_

Yeah, friend with benefits.

_Well now I won't be going back to sleep!_

Hehe, love you too.

_Eh, whatever. Love you as well, darling._

'**Kurt tlk to me, ily so much. Ily, ily, ily!'**

He stared at it for a few moments. How could she love him in a few weeks? Sure he had 'loved' Finn from the moment he saw him, but that had developed as time had passed, becoming stronger. His crush on Finn had become something more real, and he loved Finn for his faults as well as the points that all the girls admired. While girls just saw Finn as cute and a chance of climbing the social ladder – before Finn had joined New Directions of course - Kurt saw Finn for who he was; an insecure teenager, not quite smart enough in some areas, a bit too good in others (especially singing which didn't help his falling popularity).

His phone rang the default tone startling him out of his musings.

**Incoming Call: Rachel**

He scowled, dismissing the call before fiddling with his phone for a few minutes.

Ten minutes later his phone rang again, and he laughed gleefully to himself as he admired his phone screen.

**Incoming Call: Toddler**


	24. 23: Present

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

AN: Rachel is the equivalent to Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter... Except I like Voldie more.

Beta-ed by: debraelq

Timeline: Tuesday

**--Chapter: 23: Present--**

'**Answer me!'** Well, if Kurt would give her credit for one thing, it was the fact that she was awfully persistent. The voice in his head laughed.

_Talking about awfully persistent._

He fell back into sleep.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

_Finn's mouth was locked with his. Their tongues were intertwined but unlike when Rachel had kissed him, Kurt did not feel like objecting at all. He moaned as Finn's hands rested on the back of his neck..._

_Suddenly, hands wrapped around his neck, and he looked up into the blazing eyes of his father._

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Kurt shot up panting; his life was so not fair! Just as he gets to make out with dream!Finn his dad ruins it. Just as he gets to kiss Finn in real life, Rachel goes and kisses Finn.

He buried his face into his hands before getting up to get ready for school.

You forgot to mention that Finn also got Quinn pregnant...

_Thanks a lot for that loser. Just piss off!_

... I'm sorry.

The voice left and Kurt sighed before deciding which plain, long-sleeve shirt he would wear today.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Puck once again was following him.

Kurt turned around.

"What do y-you want Noah? I wa-want to do things by myself! I don't need your he-help."

"Geeze Hummel, I'm only trying to help." And arm looped around his shoulder. "Got you a present."

Kurt snorted. "Better not be a slush-slushie. It will make my butt look like o-one."

"Better." Something was slipped into his bag.

"Noah," he glared at the boy. "Why can't yo-you just leave me a-alone?"

Puck shrugged before sighing and running a hand over his Mohawk. "You just need a friend."

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Rachel was so annoyed. Why did Kurt still have more supporters than her, more... friends? Did they not see that _she_ was the victim? He had lulled her into a false sense of security. She had believed him to be straight!

She would make sure that Kurt Hummel needed her. Even if that meant turning every member of Glee against him.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

It was lunch time, and as Kurt reached into his bag to find his lunch money, his hand collided with an oval container. He pulled it out.

And gasped in shock; cradling it to his chest.

This was the. Best. Present. Ever!

He sat down at his usual table and began to eat his salad, a bright smile plastered across his face.

**--Breaking the Rules--**

Finn beamed at Puck as he sat down next to him. "See? He's enjoying it!"

Noah shrugged. "Whatever bro. Thanks for suggesting what to get him."

Finn opened his packet of potato chips and continued smiling. "You'd make great friends you know."

Puck sighed. "I don't know. I mean, the kid's alright and has been through a lot of shit..."

"You don't want to get too attached?"

Damn, how did Finn get so observant? "Well... Yeah. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Do you..." Finn was hesitant now, never a good sign. "You know, _love_ him?"

"Dude," Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay. Have you not seen my guns?"


	25. 24: It's MY Life

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it... If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

AN: Now, we're onto episode 6 and there's lots of dialogue directly from the show because Kurt doesn't really have a part in changing It's my Life / Confessions. Longer than normal too! ;)

AN2: Can a gay guy and a straight guy not just be friends? This isn't Twilight and Kurt is not Bella, everyone does not have to like him ;)  
And for those who didn't understand the present was the salad Kurt starts to eat about three lines below when I say he hugs it to his chest. I'm gunna assume that Puck doesn't have that much money to waste on thousand dollar scarves and the like.

Beta-ed by: debraelq

Timeline: Thursday, Friday, Monday, Tuesday

**-Chapter 24: It's MY Life-**

Kurt sat in Glee rehearsal, tugging at his sleeves. Everyone was relaxing and messing around dancing which just made him anxious. He bit his lip, hard.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

'**Kurt ily'**

He'd been receiving messages from her every ten minutes, always with the same crappy chat speak that he hated.

Mr Schuester started talking about working harder when his phone buzzed again.

'**I wld die w/o u! D:'**

He snorted at her melodramatic exaggerations before realising everyone was now watching him.

"Sorry, fu-funny YouTube. It wa-was a grape st-stomping one."

He looked back down.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

The next day there was an 'emergency gleeting' called.

"Okay, everyone. We're going to have a competition."

He then went on to explain exactly what a mash-up was and that it would be girls versus boys.

_Oooh, girls side!_

Stay put Kurt, seriously.

_But..._ He bit his lip.

Come on, are you kidding me?

_I want to._

He crossed his arms but stayed where he was.

Schuester told them that boys would perform on Tuesday and girls on Wednesday.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

Finn was asleep, a trail of drool making a pathway down his face.

Yuck.

_Poor darling!_

"He's d-drooling...",

Puck leant down beside him. "Dude, wake up." Finn's eyelids fluttered open.

"Sure... Yeah, that sounds good."

"I said; we can't let those girls beat us!" Puck threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

Finn blinked, rubbing his eyes slightly with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, sometimes when I'm thinking real hard, it helps to close my eyes."

Kurt mentally snorted, yeah right. Finn had totally been sleeping on the job.

"We're doing a mash-up of It's my Life and Usher's Confessions." Artie piped up.

_Not exactly a song choice I'm happy with._

Oh, shut up.

_Aren't I supposed to be telling you that?_

"We should get some trash can lids and stomp the yard up in this piece!" Puck added, smirking and stomping a foot for emphasis.

"Puck," Artie began, "with respect, you're more helpful when you don't contribute."

Finn's eyes drifted closed once more.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Puck waved a hand in front of Finn's face. "Go see the nurse. Every day I say I have a headache I sleep for three hours. I haven't t attended a math class in two years."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Typical._

Finn patted Puck on the shoulder, yawning.

"Thanks guys. Keep up the good work."

**-Breaking the Rules-**

They started working out the choreography for the song with Artie directing where people would go and Mike figuring out which moves would look best. Kurt just sat their quietly.

His phone buzzed.

'_**Oh kurt i miss u so much'**_

He shuddered just as Finn came bounding in.

"Hey guys, how's it going? God it's a beautiful day. Let's run through the number! I can't wait to do the number. I'm ready and excited. All you guys stand up! Let's start jumping!" The jock's arms waved around dramatically as he hopped up and down.

Artie raised an eyebrow. "Has you soul been taken over by caffeinated space aliens?"

Finn span around in a circle before beaming at Kurt.

"Nope! Just visited the school nurse, got this great vitamin. I feel fantastic. I can't wait to do the number. Let's do the number and then afterwards we can build a house for Habitat for Humanity."

Puck's mouth was open slightly. "What kind of Vitamin?"

"V-Vitamin C?" Kurt guessed. "Vogue magazine sa-says it boosts en-energy levels and brightens the complexion."

Since when were you allowed to read Vogue?

_I might have snuck a look at the latest issue a couple of days ago. When you weren't paying attention, obviously._

You may have more balls than I give you credit for...

_Thank you?_

"Vitamin D. And I got you guys some!" He chucked a packet at Puck who caught it, gazing at it incredulously as he read.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

The weekend had passed with relative ease. Kurt had avoided his father mostly and followed his orders precisely. It was Monday, the day before their performance, and Kurt was still ignoring Rachel's texts and calls.

The others were bouncing around the room they were practicing in, after school. Kurt bit his lip before speaking up hesitantly.

"Uh, gu-guys?"

Five sets of eyes turned to look at him, and he flushed slightly.

"May-maybe we shouldn't use the vi-vitamins..."

"Dude?" Puck questioned, and Kurt dimly realised that before he'd seen the bruises Puck would have probably demanded something like 'Dude! Hummel, what the hell?"

"It... It's just that. It could be counted as ch-cheating and anyway... we all know the girls will lose without Ra-Rachel."

Finn smiled. "Okay then!"

Puck groaned, shaking his head. "Whatever."

"Can I still do my pop and lock?" Mike asked.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

Kurt stood there in his black jacket and red scarf; he hadn't been able to wear a scarf in what felt like forever! This was it.

_**This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed **_

They all turned as one to glare at the girls although his faltered lightly when he saw Rachel standing at the door. She gazed at him with hungry eyes. He swallowed.

_**And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud**_

Finn had been the only one singing but now the rest joined in a shout. Kurt distinctly felt eyes run up and down the length of his body.

_**It's my life! **_

No one had taken the 'vitamins' and so far it looked like they didn't need them.

_**It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**These are my confessions**_

Finn's high kicks were just as good as they had been with the vitamins, although he looked slightly pained.

This song was quiet enjoyable. Although not as good as Somebody to Love because there was no touching Finn...

_**Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way**_

Artie seemed to be having fun. The girls still looked speechless... Maybe he should get them a present to apologise for that...

Or medication. Oooh, get them a straight jacket!

_**These are my confessions**_

_**If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part two of mine**_

They stood up again to go to their microphones.

_**You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out**_

Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

These are my confessions

Rachel looked to be foaming at the mouth. Whether from jealousy or from how hot he looked he wasn't sure. Whichever it was it was not good.

_**It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever**_

Hopefully Mike was happy to get his dancing in. He seemed like it.

_**These are my confessions**_

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

_**Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way **_

_**These are my confessions **_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive! **_

_**It's my life!**_

That went well, at least he thought so...


	26. 25: Screwed

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

AN: To be honest, I don't think I'll make Finn and Kurt officially be together until Ballads... This is mostly Kurt-centric but there _will_ be Kinn.  
Also, sorry for the length but I was trying to be 10 ahead and to update 15 I had to quickly get ahead -.-

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Tuesday

**-Chapter 25: Screwed-**

As the boys were celebrating their number and Mr Schue's praise, Kurt felt arms wrap around his waist. He tensed and jerked slightly before chancing a glance upwards.

_Finn!_ And then he realised that he'd spoken out loud as a small smile overtook Finn's face.

-**Breaking the Rules-**

"We're so s-s-screwed!" Tina finally spoke up.

"I know," Mercedes groaned, "so much for winging it..."

Santana snorted. She was sitting on her chair with her legs crossed, gazing at her reflection in a foundation mirror as she applied a new coat of mascara.

"Well, I honestly don't care either way. Does it really matter?" She snapped the case shut with a click and then began playing with her hair, fluffing it up slightly.

"Well, I for one think we are screwed." Mercedes stomped her foot angrily. "Quinn isn't here, Rachel's gone, and we have no routine!"

Brittany gazed up at her in confusion. "I don't remember being screwed..."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I have a routine."

Everyone's eyes instantly snapped to the girl now standing in the doorway. Rachel smiled smugly, hands on hips.

"Speak, white girl." Mercedes narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well," the girl smoothed her hands over her skirt. "I propose a mash-up of Halo and Walking on Sunshine."

"B-but, we don't have enough time!" Tina protested, her foot nervously tapping a rhythm as her hands twisted the hem of her skirt.

"Oh, but we do." Rachel smiled at them, a harsh flash of teeth. "The boys cheated."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're just all hung up over that Hummel kid. Stop accusing them of cheating."

Rachel huffed before chucking something at Mercedes who just managed to catch it.

"What's this?"

The smile from before once again appeared on Rachel's face.

"This is what will guarantee that we'll win."


	27. 26: Thank You

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow ;)

AN: All happy chapters are tainted by Rachel... Sorry! D:

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Wednesday, Thursday, Wednesday

**-Chapter 26: Thank You-**

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo  
HALO!**_

Rachel was suddenly back in Glee. She'd dragged Quinn along to one rehearsal and now they had performed this psycho dance and song combination. Kurt just _knew_ they'd taken those pills and after quickly looking around to see the other guy's faces, he knew that they thought so too.

-**Breaking the Rules-**

At Thursday lunch Puck dropped a brown paper bag on his table.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "W-what's this Noah?"

"Sushi, I thought I'd get you salad again but then, well, Finn said that would get too repetitive..." He nodded his head jerkily at him before beginning to walk away, but Kurt grabbed onto his arm.

"F-Finn told you to get me this?" His voice wavered but his grip tightened slightly.

"What, don't you like it? 'Cause I went to a lot of effort to get that for you Hummel." Puck glared at him faintly.

Kurt sighed, letting his arm drop and resting his head on his hands.

He shook his head. "I-it's fine. It's just that... Finn knows what I like?"

Puck shrugged. "He like, likes you or something."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, his voice raising a few octaves. "He _likes_ me?" He cleared his throat. "S-so... he likes me?"

The jock nodded, and Kurt suddenly lurched out of his seat, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck, not caring that people were watching.

"Thank you Noah! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tears started falling down his cheeks as he sniffed into Puck's neck and shirt.

He saw Finn gazing at them both worriedly, and Kurt smiled before waving over Noah's shoulder.

Finn waved back and grinned.

-**Breaking the Rules-**

Rachel was on her elliptical, smiling happily at her new goal. A picture of Kurt was hung up on the wall. It was of them, smiling; she ignored the slightly pained look in Kurt's eyes and how fake his smile really was.

Written underneath in pink cursive script were the words 'Kurt Hummel'.

-**Breaking the Rules-**

They had a new 'co-director'... Sue had been brought in due to the girl's trusting Rachel's judgement, which was obviously flawed. Mr Schue's wife had also been fired as school nurse.

-**Breaking the Rules-**

Rachel stood outside the door, shuffling from foot to foot. Could she really do this?

... Yes, she had to. For her and Kurt's sake.

She knocked and a voice called out, "Enter."

Rachel stepped inside of Sue Sylvester's office where she knew the cheerleading coach, and Kurt's own personal Satan resided.


	28. 27: Fixed

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: debraelq

AN: On to Throwdown, god this is hard! Also to those who don't follow me on Twitter and/or DeviantART; I am planning on creating a _Glee Dating Game_ where you play as Kurt and have to choose to go after either Finn or Puck... I'm also hoping to make some more Glee games for different pairings in the future. (Such as Kurt/your choice of Glee guy – Puck, Finn, Artie, Matt, Mike, Jesse). This will take a while though, maybe even a year -.-

AN2: Damn... Why does this seem to be Purt to me? XD

Timeline: Sunday, Monday

**-Chapter 27: Fixed-**

It was time for Puck to come and collect his truck. The required parts had taken awhile to arrive but fixing the problem had been fairly easy.

The jock approached, hands in pockets.

"So it's fixed, Hummel?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, all fixed."

Puck pulled his wallet out of his pocket, grinning back. "How much do I owe you?"

"Umm, w-well. The part was $57.89 and then a-about," he paused to check the note made in his dad's messy handwriting, "$150 for the labor. So t-that's a total of $207.90."

"'Kay then." Puck slapped a couple of bills down on the table and started to walk away before Kurt numbly realised that there was three hundred dollars in front of him.

"W-wait! Puck, what about your change?"

Noah glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Hummel?"

He turned the key in the ignition but didn't drive away before he yelled his farewell.

"Buy something nice for yourself!"

-**Breaking the Rules-**

Kurt let himself tune out as Mr Schuester asked for suggestions on what the group wanted to do. Rachel was sitting next to him, and he was feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Can we maybe do something a little more black?" 'Cedes asked.

"I-I agree, we do an awful lot of show tunes." He dragged his foot in a nervous circle on the carpet, watching as it travelled in a circle as Rachel yelled at him about what 'Glee Club is about'.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet." Mercedes glared up at her, and he felt extremely grateful to her even though she was probably only yelling at her because of the note.

-**Breaking the Rules-**

An elite Glee Club… Sue's Kids… What the…

"Santana, Wheels, Gay Kid." _Wait! What? _"Asian, Other Asian, Aretha and Shaft."

_Well, if it gets me away from Rachel then I suppose…_

But that leaves her to get her hands on Finn…

-**Breaking the Rules-**

He had bought a light sky blue scented pillow with some of the money. He'd decided to keep the rest for emergencies but the small pillow smelled just like his mother's perfume, and he'd instantly fallen in love with it.

He snuggled his face into it and inhaled deeply, falling asleep feeling more peaceful than he had in a long time.

He'd just have to hide the pillow from his father.


	29. 28: Two Girls Are Better Than One

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Thursday

**-Chapter: 28: Two Girls Are Better Than One-**

**Hate on me hater  
Now or later  
Cause I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad baby**

(Go head and hate)  
Go head and hate on me hater  
I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me

The song finished, and Kurt smiled happily. He had nothing against Mr. Schue but just singing like this was relaxing.

As he was packing up his stuff to leave, a hand touched him on the shoulder.

"M-may I help you?" he turned to see Mercedes smiling nervously at him.

"Hey Kurt." She smiled at him - her smile was nothing like Rachel's lecherous one- and sat down on the chair next to his bag. "Um, I know this sounds strange but..." She glanced around before looking back to him. "Would it be alright if we, you know, like, pretended to go out? I mean, I kind of was mad at Rachel and may have or may not have told her we were dating, so... Will you be my fake boyfriend?"

Kurt gazed up at her, mouth hanging open slightly. "Y-you... y-you did _what?_"

She shrugged, blushing slightly.

"She was being an annoying bitch, and so I told her what I knew would make her the maddest."

He forced his mouth closed. "But I told her I was gay," he hissed out, looking around warily.

"So? I'm sure Rachel's had lots of guys pretend they're gay to avoid her." She smirked, and Kurt mentally sighed.

"Yeah, su-sure, whatever." She nodded and stood up to leave.

"B-but 'Cedes?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Just, don't get too attached. I already have one crazy woman to get rid of."

She snorted. "Yeah, sure Kurt. I'm sure you'll have a whole following of desperate fan girls trailing behind you tomorrow morning."

She waved to him as she left the room, and Kurt bit his lip before resuming putting his things away.


	30. 29: The Meeting Between Devils

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Thursday

**-Chapter 29:**** The Meeting Between Devils-**

Rachel remembered with extreme satisfaction the meeting she had attended with Sue Sylvester and Burt Hummel last Friday, almost a week ago.

Sue had been sitting behind her desk, poised like she was the extreme ruler of the universe and Mr. Hummel had been sitting in silent rebellion, glaring at the small pink cheerleader figurine in front of him as if trying to make it burst into flames and melt.

Rachel could see how Kurt could maybe be afraid of his father, and she was sure he was; he had prevented her from going to his house but she had turned up there one day anyway, hopeful that she would be invited for dinner.

When her boyfriend had opened the door the color had drained from his face. He'd hissed desperately at her, telling her to leave. By then his dad had already come to the door.

"Who's this then?"

Rachel had put on her best Broadway-worthy smile and extended a hand. "Hello, Mr. Hummel, I presume? I'm Rachel, your son's girlfriend."

Burt ignored the hand and turned instead to look at Kurt. "I thought you said you were dating one of those skanky Cheerios, not some girl-man hybrid."

And then the door had been slammed in her face.

Forcing herself out of her thoughts she had slowly entered the room, trying to appear elegant and composed.

She settled into one of the hard chairs in front of the cheerleading coach's desk and smiled crookedly, intertwining her hands on the desk in front of her.

"As you may or may not know Kurt and I were dating, until he broke up with me."

Kurt's father muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'good' but she ignored him and continued.

"He is now going out with Mercedes Jones; a anti-social hippo of a girl who has threatened to beat me up several times."

Sue didn't really seem to be paying attention, writing something in her diary idly. Burt just seemed to be ignoring her and the world in general.

"I propose that I, Rachel Berry, help to bring down New Directions from the inside, and keep an eye on Kurt if, when the time is right, I get Kurt all to myself as my boyfriend."

Sue was trying to appear deep in thought but fooled nobody.

Her lips pressed together. "Okay."

Burt turned to look sullenly at her.

"Just make sure he doesn't go around kissing any boys. My son gets easily confused."


	31. 30: There's Something I Need to Tell You

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: People wanted Kurt to tell someone or Puck to call the police. Here's my adaptation of that.

Timeline: Saturday

**-Chapter 30: There's Something I Need to Tell You-**

Finn was hanging upside down on his bed, half-heartedly attempting to kill zombie soldiers on Call of Duty. He sighed, tossing the controller at his best friend who just managed to catch it before it collided with his face.

"Uh, dude? What the hell?" Puck waved the controller in Finn's general direction before tossing it down next to him.

Finn once again sighed before forcing himself to sit up. He played idly with a loose thread that was hanging from his pants as he gazed around the room.

"You know how…" the quarterback's eyes seemed to search for an escape before flicking quickly back to Puck. "You know how, I asked you if you liked Kurt?"

Puck nodded, eyes narrowing.

"Well, I… I think…" his voice lowered to a whisper, and Puck had to strain to be able to hear what he was saying. "I might… like Kurt… _like like_." He looked up with puppy eyes, the look that had melted many hearts.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude? Told you that you were in love with Kurt, didn't I?"

Finn laughed nervously. "How would you know before I even did?"

"I saw it." Puck grinned at him. "But… you might need to know something."

"What?" Finn looked distinctly nervous. "Do you think Kurt likes someone else?"

"No, no. It's not that. Okay, my truck broke down. And I went to get it fixed and Hummel was there, right? And it turns out that his dad owns it. But the thing is, his shirt lifted up, and there were all these bruises, and scars. Dude, it was so creepy, and Hummel got all nervous and begged me not to tell anyone. The only reason that I'm telling you this is that I know that you'll know what to do, I mean, you care for him and everything."

Finn was staring at him with wide eyes and seemed unable to say anything, so Puck continued.

"I… I think I might need your help."


	32. 31: Forgot

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: This chapter was like pulling teeth…

Timeline: Saturday

**-Chapter ****31: Forgot-**

When Mercedes' mom dropped him off at his house, he was giggling as he walked through the door. Strangely, no one was home.

He and 'Cedes, his newly dubbed 'girlfriend', had gone to her house, and they had watched Hairspray while giving each other facials. It was so much better than the sleepover he'd had at Rachel's as his friend hadn't paused the movie to explain the significance of each minor event; watching the movie at Rachel's house had ended up overlapping over to the next day.

When Mercedes' mom had called out that it was time for him to go home, 'Cedes had been quick to pull him to her chest tightly.

"Stay safe, white boy," she had whispered, and he knew that even thought she didn't know what his dad had done, she did know that something had caused him to change.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

There was a knock at the door and he froze before realizing that his dad would not have knocked.

He opened the door to a grinning Finn Hudson and a semi-awkward Noah Puckerman.

"Uhh… Hello." Kurt tried to smile but now he was even more worried about his dad arriving home.

Puck gave a short nod, his arms crossed while Finn was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a stupid grin on his face.

"Hel-lo Kurt!" Finn practically sing-songed, still grinning like a maniac.

"Err," Kurt scratched the back of his head, eyes wide as he stared at Finn. "W-would you like to c-come in?"

Puck looked like he was ready to run off, his eyes kept shifting between Finn and Kurt. Odd, very odd.

"Okay!" Finn yelled and Kurt flinched at the loud tone. The quarterback instantly looked sheepish. "Sorry Kurt, I forgot."

Kurt, who was halfway towards leading Finn and Puck to the lounge room, froze.

"F-forgot what, exactly?"

He turned in time to see Finn slap a hand over his mouth. Puck let his hand run over his face while heaving an exhausted sigh.

"Finn… No-Noah? Forgot w-what?"


	33. 32: Hurt

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Saturday

**-Chapter 32: Hurt-**

"I'm sorry," Finn whispered again. Kurt's hands were shaking as he held his cup of tea.

"I..." Finn paused looking at Puck who was shaking his head and frowning.

"Finn," Kurt was practically whimpering. "Tell me."

The quarterback stepped forward, enveloping the smaller boy in his arms. "I know you were hurt..."

Kurt began to cry. His tears soaked into Finn's shirt as he hiccupped and muttered that he was not weak, that he was a man.

Puck sipped absentmindedly at his can of Coke as he watched Finn run his hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt's voice shook as he told them of what his father had done to him.

"I-I... told him that I was ho-homosexual and- and," he sniffed, and Finn pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay," Finn whispered, brushing a piece of hair behind Kurt's ear.

"He locked m-me away, 'tr-trained me'... Hi-hired strippers and pr-prostitutes to sed-seduce me. I re-refused to let them take my virginity. He ma-made me watch le-lesbian porn daily and b-beat me... Hurt." His voice faded away into a whisper at the end.

Finn took the cup from his hands and sat it on the table before drawing Kurt into his arms, whispering gently into his hair as the smaller teen drifted to sleep, his head on the quarterback's chest.

He looked up, his eyes interlocking with Puck's. His best friend nodded grimly.


	34. 33: Flowers and Nerds

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Saturday, Monday

**-Chapter 33: Flowers and Nerds-**

When Kurt awoke he was alone. Although, after a quick scan of the room he spotted a note on the table. Scrawled across the paper was Finn's messy handwriting, which was barely legible.

_Kurt,_

_My friend and I decided that we had to leave. But you were still asleep and I thought you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you._

_Sorry for not saying goodbye._

_Xx_

Finn was adorable, Kurt decided. Especially with his coded note.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

Jacob was purely disgusting, Rachel decided. Especially in comparison to Kurt.

"Apparently Quinn FaBray is pregnant."

Rachel shrugged, continuing to walk away. What the hell did she care?

"The same source also supplied the fact that you wanted to be the one to carry Hudson's litter… Or would that be Hummel's? Maybe both. That will sure raise some of your classmates' eyebrows…"

She froze. "What do you want from me, you bastard?" she snapped at him, glaring.

He seemed a little taken aback, for about two seconds, before a lecherous grin slowly overtook his face.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

Kurt was innocently walking down the hallway when someone tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around to see petals... and then they moved to the side; there was Finn smiling down at him.

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed¸ drawing him into a crushing hug. "Sorry that Puck and me had to leave you. I wanted to stay, like, a lot."

Finn released him, and Kurt quickly glanced around, hoping to hell that no one had seen _that._

Yeah, what exactly was that anyway?

Kurt was so relieved when he didn't see anyone.

_Oh! Hello... friend._

Finn made him take the daisies - ignoring the fact that they were probably something you would bring to your 70 year old granny - before he linked their arms, and they walked down the hallway together.

What they both missed was Jacob smirking and tucking his camera back into his bag.


	35. 34: Interested

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: To Charlie-girl23; if you are interested in Puck/Finn, I haven't written anything yet but I have a work in progress Puck/Finn/ Jesse/Kurt fic coming up if you're interested. To any other anon's asking questions it would be easier to have an email address or some way to contact you to reply to any questions. There's no need to be shy :)

Timeline: Tuesday

**-Chapter 34:**** Interested-**

Rachel brought the underwear out of her bag and tossed it at Jacob.

"Now, take it and leave."

He shrugged. "I may ask for more later," he began, nonchalantly, "I have a new piece in the works, and I'm sure you'll be... interested."

She glared as he strode off, sniffing her panties before pocketing them.

**-****Breaking the Rules-**

Kurt and Mercedes sat at a table to the far left side of the cafeteria. While that may have sounded like an alright place to be there table was, in fact, right in the center of Loserville.

In front of their table were the math and science dorks, snorting over jokes that made no sense to anyone else in the room. Behind Kurt and 'Cedes were a bunch of people who thought they could sing but in reality they had no talent what so ever. They were discussing how they exceeded the standards of any singing group in the school while performing horrid vocal runs. And, finally, to the left of them were the 'fatties', they were chomping down hamburgers and chips like they were oxygen, and they needed to continue eating to survive. Much like sharks needed to keep swimming to live, Kurt mused before deciding that he could not stand to watch the sight of them devouring the cafeteria food supply any longer.

He focused his attention back to Mercedes who was comparing two kinds of scarves to wear to school tomorrow. She had been describing them both for the last 15 minutes and Kurt hadn't been paying any attention to her at all… Oops.

"So, which one do you think?" she gazed at him expectantly.

_Oh, shit…__ erm. _The voice laughed. "D-did, you say something about a-a blu-white one?"

She shook her head, huffing slightly. "You did not listen to a word I just said, did you pretty boy?" 'Cedes smirked.

He shrugged slightly and took a sip of water. He'd decided not to eat stupid cafeteria lunches anymore.

He spotted Noah casually walking over and inwardly cheered... success! Food heading this way.

As Noah passed, he dropped a paper bag onto the table before standing there for a second and smirking.

"Hello, you two. Can't be seen in the retard area for long, or they'll assume I've gone queer. Now I need a nerd to steal lunch money from or I'll lose my following." He winked before sauntering away.

Mercedes mouth hung open slightly.

He merely shrugged and opened his newest present. A small smile on his face.


	36. 35: Vulture Picking at my Bones

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Tuesday, Wednesday

**-Chapter 35:**** Vulture / Picking at my Bones-**

A throat was cleared behind him. Finn turned around smiling, hoping to see Kurt.

He inwardly sighed. He'd at least hoped for Puck or Quinn.

Anyone but Rachel Berry.

She smiled, sickly sweet, like a lion just before it takes down a gazelle. Or... Rachel just before she eats him.

"Finn."

"Er, Rachel."

"Jacob was going to run a story about the baby. But I have successfully put a halt to his plans." She nodded her head once. Her hands rested on her hips.

"Uh, thank you?" What did she want? He wasn't planning on kissing her again, ever.

"You should stay away from Kurt, you know." Her voice was still soft, but her eyes were hard.

He feigned dumb. "We're friends."

She was circling him now. "Doesn't look like it."

"Really?" Jesus, she was like a vulture. It was slightly disconcerting.

"You know…" Her smile became brighter. "We should go out some time."

He choked on air. "W-what? Where did you get that idea?"

She gave him a hurt look, surprisingly convincing.

"Aren't we friends?"

He shrugged. "Not sure."

She huffed and turned, walking away.

He hoped she had given up, but he still had a big feeling of unease sitting in the bottom of his stomach.

**-Breaking the Rules****-**

The next day Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

"Hey darling," he whispered softly against his skin. He felt Kurt's lithe body shudder underneath him, and he smiled.

"Hello, Finn." His voice was breathy, and Finn felt the smaller body relax almost completely against his.

He released Kurt after pressing another kiss to his jaw line and turned the teen to face him.

"So anyway, I was talking to Quinn about celebrity baby names, and I suggested she call our baby Drizzle, like rain, you know? She thought it was stupid." He pouted slightly.

Kurt tutted. "Well, that's n-not nice is it? I per-personally think that that's just plain ad-adorable."

Finn's brow crinkled. "I thought it sounded like a good idea."

"O-of course. It sounds like a wonderful idea." Kurt swiftly pressed a kiss to the quarterback's lips and let himself give a small smile.


	37. 36: Unique

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

Timeline: Thursday

**-Chapter 36:**** Unique-**

_Quinn__, Brittany, and Puck have moved over to Sue's side. I'm scared now..._

You should be; Lover Boy and Banshee are all alone.

_At least Puck's here__, I suppose. He'll know if she's trying to corrupt Finn. I hope._

He walked into the auditorium, Mercedes by his side. Tina was walking in front of him while Mike and Noah were carrying Artie down the stairs while Matt had the wheelchair.

Rachel and Finn were both already on stage. Rachel paused in setting up her microphone in favor of staring lustily at Kurt. Finn sent a grin his way and waved. To some of the others it probably looked as if he was merely saying hi to Puck.

They sat down, ready to watch the rest of their Glee Club perform their song.

Rachel started to sing after Sue told her to hurry the hell up.

"_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, air, air"**_

Sue stood up and began to usher them out; Kurt hurried to comply even though he really liked Finn's voice.

"I'm sorry, is there a fire?" Finn's voice made him shiver, and he turned slightly to see him frowning at them all.

"No, and that's the point," Sue declared. "There is no fire."

Sue made a comment about her group living in squalor. Suddenly, Sylvester and Schuester were yelling at each other. He could feel his body tense, and he cringed away.

Finn jumped off the stage and jogged over to him before wrapping his arms around his waist. Puck flung an arm around his shoulders, glaring at Rachel who had started to walk towards them.

"What?" she mouthed angrily before storming out in a huff which went unnoticed by everyone except Kurt, Finn and Puck.

"Enough!" Finn yelled, shielding Kurt from view. Noah glared at Santana who was raising a - 'what the fuck are you doing?' - eyebrow.

The quarterback continued, "I'm sorry Mr Schu, Miss Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear mum and dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would just stay home on pay day."

Mercedes and many of the others started to storm out after 'Cedes complaint.

Puck lifted Artie's chair and started to lift him back up the stairs along with Mike and Matt.

Finn and Kurt slowly walked up the stairs behind them. Finn had his arm slung around the teen's shoulders. The former diva had his hand in one of the back pockets of the quarterback's jeans and his head rested on Finn's shoulder.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

Sue had given up her role as co-captain of Glee Club. Now Schuester was telling them that they were all minorities or some crap, and going through them all and pointing out what didn't matter about it.

"It doesn't matter that Puck is Jewish, or that Finn is-," 

"Unable to tell my rights from my lefts," Finn smiled brightly.

"Sure," Schuester continued, "or that Santana is Latina or that Kurt is..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is what, Schu? Am I em-emotionally crippled, a faker? Oh, how a-about 'Kurt is forcing himself to be whoever-" His voice broke off in a choked sob.

He felt 'Cedes wrap his arms around him and more tears began to flow.

"Uh..." Schuester's voice sounded super awkward right now. "I was going to say unique."

"O-oh, great." _I'm_ _the 'unique' four eyed goldfish in the five year olds fish bowl._

"Just like Quinn is-" Schu was cut off.

Sue spoke up from where she was sitting by the piano.

"Pregnant."


	38. 37: Moments of Finn

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: In Finn's POV. Also, Rachel's varying mood swings and OOCness will be explained at a later date ;)

Timeline: Friday

**-Chapter 37: Moments of Finn-**

Everyone at William McKinley now knew of Quinn's pregnancy, and Finn was getting really sick of her constant whining about her loss of popularity. He'd had to deal with the exact same things, well, excluding morning sickness and super weird cravings.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

They had just finished singing Keep Holding On, and Rachel had been staring at him like a gaping fish the whole time they'd been dancing together. It had been super creepy.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

In fact, the only time he got a moments peace was when he was with Kurt – or Puck, but that was a whole different slice of pie; the smaller boy could just make all his troubles disappear. It was quite adorable really.

**-Breaking the Rules—**

Karofsky had just chucked a cola slushie in his face. Life was so not fair. He wished that he had Kurt there with him. There was ice all through his clothes, and it stung like a bitch as he'd been really warm before it had hit.

Quinn was with him, but that meant nothing to him. He knew it should though; she was carrying _his baby_, for god's sake.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

He was sitting at the drum kit, and Quinn was wiping his face off with a towel. Out of the corner of his left eye he could see Rachel panting over him like a wild animal in heat. It was so disgusting, but, as weird as it sounds, somehow the thought of Rachel acting like an animal put the thought of Kurt in bunny ears and a playboy costume to the front of his mind.

He'd have to try to get the boy to do something like that for him later on, after Kurt had sorted out his father issues.

He could hear Kurt and Mercedes talking about how the slushie war had commenced. Now that he himself had been slushied, it was an open playing field. Any one was liable to be called up to bat.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

Quinn had forced him to go to the guidance councillor with her, and Ms. Pillsbury had told them to wear sunglasses. Wow, she had no idea how to cover up her lust for Mr Schu... why had they decided to go to her again?

Oh well, maybe it was a good idea...

He may have also mentioned something about checking out other girls' boobs, too... Quinn was not happy at all...

Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't seen him with Kurt.


	39. 38: Stud

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. If by 'it' you mean the tender crook of my elbow.

Beta-ed by: Debraelq

AN: In Pucks's POV. 'Cause Kurt is hardly in Mash-up but the episode is important to the plot. Also it's long :D

Timeline: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday

**-Chapter 38:**** Stud-**

He had just had the most horrible dream in the history of the universe.

Rachel had climbed through his window and _molested_ him.

Puck liked girls, _a lot_, but Rachel was like a demon child. When she had clambered through his window, she had looked all innocent with her white nightgown and all, but she'd had red eyes, fangs and bloodied claws. He had a bad feeling that someone was dead.

This dream demon Rachel thing had then went on to begin to shred his clothes, coming way to close to his dick, thank you very much. The demon had then leant in, looking just about ready to eat his face off.

He had been so relieved when he had awoken.

But then he had a great idea that didn't exactly make him feel so secure any more...

**-Breaking the Rules****-**

Okay, so he'd just brought the bint a slushie. Like he cared about her, as if. The money had been some dorks.

So, his plan wasn't the best. But if he could distract Rachel from Kurt and Finn for a week or so then the plan had served its purpose well.

Kurt reminded him of his little sister, fragile but with a hard exterior. Kind of like himself at times. Now Kurt was just broken, like the shells of the eggs that Puck had used to throw at his house.

He'd said some bullshit about her licking her lips the last time he'd thrown a grape slushie at her, too. Personally Puck thought it was when Kurt had been walking past that she had licked her lips.

She blinked up at him dumbly. Or, maybe she was fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work together on some mash-up ideas."

She was doing that eyelash thing again. Oh god. Someone please kill him right now.

**-Breaking the Rules-**

They were making out, which wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. At least she didn't seem to have any demon teeth?

She pulled back, panting.

"I can't do this."

He had to keep her attention. "Why? We're a couple of good looking Jews." Plus, maybe his mom would see how crazy the bint was so he didn't have to date a Jewish girl. "It's natural."

"I can't give myself to someone who isn't... brave enough to sing a solo." Her eyes were crazed, super scary. "If you have the guts to do that then how are you going to be bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me?"

He had not understood like ten things in that sentence… and Puck had a feeling that after she went to a mental hospital, or wherever she was destined to go, that he would be getting some much needed counseling. Why had he done this again?

Oh yeah, being selfless. Finn and Kurt, hooray.

Well, he was sick of the bitch already. Puck so did not feel like getting into Rachel's pants. She probably had a snake down there or something.

"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" He started rolling up his shirt sleeve. His guns were amazing. He'd shown them to that Brittany chick, and she had stared, for _five hours!_

But Berry-psycho-demon actually _stopped _him. What the hell was wrong with her?

Right, loving a gay guy, got it.

"Noah, I'm sorry. Your arms are lovely, but I just don't see us working out."

The Puckersaurus had just been rejected. Today was so not his day, especially when the girl was a crazed maniac who loved a guy who was king of the gays, and another who was super tall, and… dumb.

**-Breaking the Rules—**

He was singing 'Sweet Caroline' to crazy bitch.

Santana was mad, surprise surprise. Kurt had figured it out after about two bars and was now gazing at him incredulously like he was a split end or something. Finn was confused as all hell, but that could have just been his default face. Rachel looked just about to fall out of the seat.

But, Quinn was looking so damn hopeful it hurt.

He _needed_ to do this dammit. Even though he hadn't talked to either Kurt or Finn about his amazing plan.

Now he was taking notice of the other members of the club. Brittany was swinging around on her chair, but at the same time staring at his arms, maybe drooling. Matt and Mike were kinda swaying. That goth Tina chick was smiling and the Artie kid was kinda checking the chick out.

Schuester was smiling like an idiot. Urgh, there was creepy smiling Rachel again. Wish she'd implode. Now Kurt and Aretha were kind of swaying. He wasn't sure if Kurt had forgiven him or was trying to look normalish for bestie.

Finn was still confused. Santana was still looking like she'd key his truck – not that you could notice with all the scratches on the darn thing already.

But there was Quinn again. Why did she have to look at him that way? He knew he was her baby's daddy and all but all her staring was getting very distracting.

Done finally. Now Puck wanted to run. Before Rachel tried to eat him.

**-Breaking the Rules—**

Puck watched as Finn and Quinn got slushied by the other jocks. Too bad really, Sylvester would not be happy about sending Quinn's uniform away for dry cleaning. On the plus side, Finn really did need to get rid of some of those stripped shirts. He could start an invasion with the amount of those things he has.

Azimo said something about how Finn should come to the practice, or he'd be slushied every day. They haven't come after him yet. They must be too scared.

Some dork slipped over on the slushie they'd just thrown. He thinks that's called irony or something like that.

**-Breaking the Rules****—**

Puck wasn't yet certain whether to choose Football or Glee. Football was away from Rachel, but Glee was probably better for his brain cells. Not to mention it would be easier to keep an eye on Mr. Queen Diva.

He had been innocently walking along with Rachel - who looked like she was wearing a pajama top – when he was hit in the face with ice-cold pain.

Not a good feeling. They were aiming for Rachel, right? ... Right? Oh god, his life must be over. No more MILFs or skanky cheerleaders. He was so screwed.

**-Breaking the Rules—**

Rachel Demon had been washing the slushie off, and he told her he was choosing football. She wasn't as emotional as he thought she would have been.

Puck thought she would have chucked toilet paper and soap on him until he was some weird voodoo sacrifice to make him stick with Glee.

Oh well, he was still a stud.

**Everyone, I may need to take a break from this story like I did with 'When the Storm Breaks'. I have had a lot of people tell me that this story has started to go downhill and I want to try and perfect it. I've also run out of ideas; which is why I'm just following the basic Glee storyline. I have an idea for a possible sequel though so with some patience I can turn this story around into something I can be proud of.**


End file.
